Sacred Heart
by GoodGurl
Summary: Chapter 10 is up: Akina and Jesse Sequel to Reflections In The Mirror! Final chapter posted! Thank u for the reviews, minna! I appreciated it!
1. Shojou Story?

Note: Hi everyone! Sorry for making you wait for the sequel. Hope you guys didn't give up on me! :D You see, I have other sequels I have to write, I should have written one at least so I wouldn't have to worry about the others ones. Anywayz, this story now will revolve around Tomoyo and her whole summer trip. This is different from the other one because this will be in Tomoyo's P.O.V. and it will later on switch to Eriol's P.O.V.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Summary: Tomoyo's summer trip to England continues, but with Syaoran and Sakura gone to China, she is stuck to go alone. Although with the thought of Jiro gone, she is unaware that his nephew, yes the one you met on the last chapter, is now taking over the family 'business.' He is determined to get the black book back, one that Jiro created, even if it means taking an unsuspecting Tomoyo hostage... Yikes! A continuing story full of adventure and romance in England for our two love birds, Tomoyo and Eriol.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sacred Heart  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1 - A Shojou Story?   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I couldn't believe it! It was here! The ticket that I have waited weeks for was resting in the palm of my hands, along with a letter of apology, telling me they were sorry for taking so long to send the ticket. They explained that there were a lot of people who ordered tickets to England. Boy, England must be a very popular summer hang out for all tourists!   
  
"Tomoyo!" I hear someone call. I was thinking it was my okasan, so I looked up and smiled, waving the ticket in the air as if it was a pot of gold. However, when I did, I realized that it wasn't my mother. It was Misaki, approaching me with a smile on her face. She sat down beside me on one of the lounge chairs and gave me another smile. "I just came by to say hello!"  
  
Misaki attended a summer school in Odaiba. She couldn't pass English because, to her opinion, the 'teacher was not good enough.' I don't know what she complained about. Aida-sensei was a good teacher from the beginning. I wanted to defend her, but chose not to, since Misaki was sensitive about those kinds of subjects. She was the type that when being argued, she had to be the one to win. "What are you doing here?" I asked her. I removed my sun glasses from my nose and lifted them up to rest them on my head. "I thought you had school?" I put my ticket and the letter back inside the white envelope.  
  
The girl shrugged, lifting her feet from the ground and made herself more comfortable on the lounge chair. "I have at least an hour break right now, so I thought I should visit my old friend here."  
  
"You're skipping class aren't you?" I spoke, putting my glasses back on my nose. I turned away from her and focused my attention on the clean, blue pool that did nothing but sit still. I wish Eriol was here with me right now, but why am I complaining? I was going to England soon enough.  
  
"So, what time is your flight?" Misaki asked suddenly. I looked up at her and instinctively furrowed my eyebrows. Typical Misaki to change the subject so quickly. She obviously saw my ticket to England. I leaned my head back on the chair and sighed.  
  
"Five in the morning," I simply replied. I closed my eyes, imagining myself getting off the airplane, while Eriol waited for me at the platform. I run to him and he runs to me and we meet in a loving embrace. That thought just made me giddy so much that I hadn't realized that I had smiled right in front of Misaki.   
  
Misaki giggled. "Wow, you must be REALLY excited to see him."  
  
I opened my eyes and smiled again, nodding my head in satisfaction. "You wouldn't believe it, Misaki. He had the nicest kiss any guy I have ever dated. Well, any guy that I wished I dated, but never got a chance to. Although, I know that they can never compare to Eriol's kiss."  
  
"Isn't that sweet, you're sounding more like a high school girl all over again having a crush on a typical high school boy. Oh, sweet shojou mangas!" Misaki clapped her hands together and batted her eyelashes, pretending to be one of those God-forsaken girls who, for all their lives, spend their time drooling over the guy of their dreams, even though they can never get them. However, it was obvious, that the heroine, end up being with the main guy and it of course, ended with a happy ending.   
  
"Don't you dare compare me to them," I spoke, pretending to be angry, but I couldn't be angry at Misaki. I knew it was true all along. Most girls live in a world of Shojou Mangas, so was I. It was natural really to get a crush on the guy, while you spend you time thinking about it, because you know, your life revolves around this guy. But the thing was, he will never ever notice you and then when some 'certain' things happen, like coincidental things like how your mother was marrying his father and then you get to know each other at that point. How romantic! I laughed, thinking about that. I read too much Marmalade Boy. No matter how lame their love story was, it still got my interest. Must be because of the bishounen characters in it. Okay, so I admit, I wasn't like them... almost not like them.   
  
"Tomoyo darling, I prepared lunch for you!" I heard my mother call. I stood up slowly, carefully picked up my envelope from my lap and looked at Misaki, who had already fallen asleep on the lounge chair, underneath the sun, wearing long jeans and a sweater... Seriously, the girl needs a sense of summer style, I thought to myself. I leaned over and woke her up from her short nap, telling her it was time for lunch. Misaki jumped back in alarm, startled by me and nodded, as if she heard what I said. She followed me to the kitchen quietly and we both sat down on the dining room table, while my mother gave us each a plate with hot dogs on them.   
  
Curiously, I looked up at my mother. "Where is Mizuno-san?"   
  
My mother smiled and pointed her thumb towards the living room. Mizuno-san popped her head from behind the wall and smiled. "Hai, Tomoyo-san?"  
  
Okay, I was convinced that Mizuno-san was somewhere else, but one thing that got me. Why was my mother making lunch? I shouldn't be curious, but are the hot dogs safe for eating? The last time my mother cooked was when she tried making chicken soup and the soup ended up being so thick that I couldn't even see the chicken on it. "Mother, is it safe for us to eat this?" I felt a slight pat on my shoulder and I looked up to find my mother smiling at me.  
  
"Of course it is, you silly girl! Mizuno-san helped me!"  
  
I breathed a sigh of relief. There was one thing I liked about Mizuno-san...she knew how to cook, then again I knew too, but when I was in high school, I hadn't had time to make lunch for myself, because I would usually wake up an hour before school and then I had to take a shower and eat breakfast. The only time I made food was for special occassions, such as my friends' birthdays or Meiling's anniversaries with her boy friend. Mizuno made the perfect ham sandwich. I never got tired of eating them every lunch break. Giving up, I put the hot dog in my mouth and started eating. Right now, I was too excited about England that I told myself I shouldn't think too much. Lately I HAVE been thinking too much. Maybe because I sometimes don't want to think about Eriol because if I do, I'll end up missing him even more.This is what I disliked about long distance relationships. But then again, long distance relationships will no longer be a problem when I surprise him with my presence! I smile to myself. How nice it was going to be when I end up in Eriol's arms, while we get lost in each other and in our kiss. Oh, here I go again! Daydreaming!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
************************************************  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Did you pack everything?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Your underwear?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Your sweater?"  
  
I paused and looked at her. "It's summer mom."   
  
"Yes, but it IS England and England can get cold in the summer season." She put one of my suitcases, one that was baby blue and one that was my favorite out of all the other suitcases I had in the trunk of the taxi. My mother insisted that I get a ride from our limousine, but I told her it would be too awkward for me to step out of the limousine and then ride a public airline. People would think I was a movie star or something. I told her that, but my mother insisted I also ride the private jet, but I refused. Riding on a jet with only me and a couple of stewardesses was boring. I explained to her I wanted to be where there was a lot of people. It was easier for me that way. Finally after a couple of arguments, she gave up and picked up the phone and dialed the taxi company.   
  
The driver did the same as my mother did, putting everything carefully and neatly placed them inside, then closed the door. I, on the other hand was making myself comfortable in the front passenger seat when I was finished putting my two smaller suitcases at the back seat. I chose to ignore my mother's comments about England's 'cold season' in the summer. "Please do be careful," I heard her say. I rolled down my window and smiled at her. I loved my mom so much, but sometimes she can get a little...too protective of me. I'm eighteen for God-sakes! I am not that elementary girl or the high school girl she knew then.   
  
"Mom, I will be careful. I will! Please don't worry too much about me, it makes ME even nervous!" I gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "Good bye okasan, see you in two months, ne?"  
  
My mother nodded as I rolled my window back up. She stepped aside to make more room for the taxi to back away from the drive way. I waved good bye to her and to Mizuno-san who gave me a beautiful smile, before the taxi took me away from their sight. It would be another forty five minutes to get to the airport, but I for one, am not really in a hurry. Taking out my novel from my shoulder bag, I opened it to the last chapter I read and began reading and for the rest of those forty five minutes, I didn't talk to the taxi driver, nor did he talk to me. Usually, drivers talked to their passengers to get extra money from them, but for this man, he knew I was already rich enough so he didn't need to pawn his way into thinking I should pay him more. Guess again, mr. driver, I thought. I shouldn't be thinking bad thoughts about any people, but that was my habit. I like to think about things and critisize about them. That was me! Wink! Wink! My thoughts went back to Eriol, my mind wandering away from my novel and to his lovely face. He knew who I was. He saw the real 'me' inside and he never gave up on me. He never gave up on me when Jiro played with my mind, that one moment where I was breaking down inside, as if the walls around me were whitering away from my rain of tears. Eriol never gave up on me for that. He plastered the walls back up and defended me from myself. No wonder I love him so much. I blushed at the thought of that word. Love. I never told him I loved him. "Maybe I will," I said out loud, unaware that the taxi driver had heard it. He turned to me and I turned to him. We both ended up looking at each other. I grinned. "I'm meeting a guy," I said.  
  
The taxi driver nodded and said nothing after that.  
  
The ride from Highway 36 to the airport was quieter than the ride from my driveway to the highway. We finally made it to the airport and as I slowly got out of the car, the driver also made his way out and helped me get the two large suitcases from the trunk. I took out my two smaller bags from the backseat, slung the shoulder bag on my shoulder and clicked the handle of the other luggage open and dragged it along. The driver helped me carry the two luggages inside the building, where a bellboy was waiting for me. They must have seen the taxi park near the driveway, I thought. The large luggages were placed on the luggage cart, while I carried the small ones and as the bellboy pushed them towards my waiting aisle, I followed him there, to the right aisle number I was suppose to be. I told him to go there, even though it was still three hours until my flight. Oh well, at least I get to read my novel while I waited.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*****************************************  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She sat in a sea of wild flowers just gleaming at her with their beautiful colors. He comes riding towards her on a white horse, his face covered with the silver armor and stops right in front of her. She stood up quickly and waited for him. Slowly, he got off the horse and looked at her, while her approached him quietly. The girl placed a hand on a cheek full of silver and smiled. "What took you so long, my Knight?" she asked.  
  
The Knight removed his armor, revealing his handsome face and without the glasses he usually wore. He smiled at her and pulled her for a kiss. The kiss lasted longer than she thought and it felt more enticing than the other noble men who had kissed her in the past. She knew they couldn't be together. She was a Princess, while he...He was a Knight, sworn protector of the King. She was the daughter of the King, a forbidden treasure that was must never be touched as long as the key was of 'Royal birth.' She knew it was wrong, but she loved him, oh how she loved him! No one can come between them. "I will always be here for you, my Princess," he whispered in her ear.  
  
She closed my eyes and smiled, tears falling from her eyes. She knew now that they have to depart. A war was raging on and she knew that he would one day be in the hands of Death. She had to let him go now, but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't. She kept her arms around him and buried her face in his chest and wept. "Why does this have to happen to us?"  
  
He rubbed her hair with his gloved hand and kissed her on the forehead. "Hush now, you will not cry. We cannot change what fate has brought us. All we can do is believe that we will be together again."  
  
She nodded. She believes that they will be together again, she thought to herself. "I believe we will be together again."  
  
"I believe we will be together again," he repeated. He pulled her away from him slowly and moved a hand to the pocket of his tunic inside the armor and took out a beautiful, golden necklace. The necklace contained a charm shaped like a-  
  
  
  
  
  
FLIGHT 101 TO LONDON, ENGLAND IS NOW BOARDING. COULD ALL PASSENGERS PLEASE ASSEMBLE AT AISLE 23. I REPEAT, FLIGHT 101 TO LONDON, ENGLAND IS NOW BOARDING. COULD ALL PASSENGERS PLEASE ASSEMBLE AT AISLE 23? THANK YOU.  
  
I opened my eyes, awakened by the sound of the booming voice. Did I just have a dream? I dreamt that I was the Princess...wasn't I? Tiredly, I picked up my bags from the ground and slowly pushed my luggage cart to Aisle 23. I had no idea that I was really tired. It would be another few minutes until I could get inside the airplane and sit down and finally relax and read my book. When I got inside I was surpised to find many people sitting there. Okay, so it was seat 205.... I walked across the aisle, looking for my seat and when I found it, I stuffed my two small bags in the compartment above my head and took my seat quietly, waiting patiently for the plane to take off.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***********************  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I don't know how long the ride was, but all I knew is that I made it here in England alive. I had an interesting ride, because the man who sat beside me, maybe around my age was interesting to talk to. I think he had a little bit of a crush on me and yeah I think he was handsome, but he just met me and I am in love with someone else. There goes that word again...I've been saying it a lot lately. Like I said before, I've read too many shojou comics.   
  
When I stepped down from that airplane, I took a deep breath and felt the cool wind sweep my dark hair behind me. It was cold, but not too cold to force me to button up my jacket. It was a little over average between hot and cold. First, I had to go get my bags and then get a cab and have the driver drive me down to the address I copied from Eriol's envelope, so I didn't have to ask him for the address, since I am surprising him with my presence. I looked down at the necklace he gave me and smiled to myself. I was close to meeting him, finally!   
  
So, I went to get my luggages, after taking a sighting of the beautiful scenery of London's famous clock towers, the Big Ben and the tall, tour buses that contained two levels. It would be nice to ride one of those, but right now, I had to get on the task before I go sight seeing for buildings. I didn't travel far towards the front gate of the airport and it was lucky for me that there were tons of taxis to choose from, just waiting outside the building. I approached one closest to me and smiled at the driver and spoke in my best english voice. "Hello, sir, could you please take me to this address?" I showed him the paper with Eriol's apartment address on it.   
  
The man looked to be in his early thirties, with dark brown hair and green eyes. If it weren't for the unattractive orange hat on his head, the man could have been very handsome. He looked at me and nodded. "Sure, luv!" he replied, winking at me. He hopped out of the car and helped me with my luggages, then unlocked the passenger door. With all of my suitcases safely inside the taxi, I jumped inside and smiled at the man. "You're meeting someone from this place or something?"  
  
That question threw me off track. I blushed at that as I looked down on the floor shyly. "Um...well, yes, I am actually," I replied. This was the first time a taxi driver has ever spoken to me. The one from Japane barely said a word. People from London sure are friendly!  
  
The taxi driver smiled, showing a set of beautiful teeth, then tipped his cap at me as kind gesture. "Well, he is lucky to have you then!" he said. I looked up with more confidence, finding him winking at me. I blushed an even crimson red. He laughed at that, but I felt it was his way of being kind to me, so I smiled back. "That place looks like a tough place to find, but don't you worry about it, luv, I'm good at finding places!"  
  
I smiled and bowed, breathing a sigh of relief. "Oh thank you, sir!"  
  
The man winked again. "No problem! And hey, the name's Ike Daniels! You don't need to call me anything other than Ike!"  
  
"Oh okay!" I said, smiling again. "Thank you very much, Ike!"  
  
The man smiled back. This was going to be easier than I thought!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**************************  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It was hours now since we last left the airport. I was really embarrassed when Ike had to wake me up because I had fallen asleep on the passenger seat. He was so kind and just plain generous. When I asked him I had to stop to go to the bathroom, he kindly offered to take me to a cleaner restaurant so I could use the bathroom there and did not charge me extra money for extra minutes on the ride. He also paid for the food that I wanted to buy, since I didn't have any London money. He was so generous, I wish there was a way to repay him.  
  
"Oh yeah, there is!" Ike spoke up, as if reading my mind. I glanced at him. How did he read my mind? I edged a bit closer to the door, my hip touching the doorknob, ready to jump out. "Hey, hey don't be scared now! I offered you a free ride didn't I? I also paid for your food! So, I think you should give something to me."  
  
"What's that?" I felt my throat going dry. I knew this was too good to be true.   
  
"I mean, the truth is, I don't know where that address is. Heck, I'm not even from here! I'm from where you were!" He looked up at me, his eyes changed from a kind face into a menacing one. I grabbed the door handle, but as I pulled, it was locked. I jerked my head towards the lock, then pulled it with all my might, but it was no use. The lock must be operated near the taxi driver.   
  
"What do you want from me?" I asked, tears falling from my eyes.  
  
"If you give me it, I won't have to hurt you!" He spoke, leaning a bit closer to me so I could smell the breath of onion rings in his mouth.  
  
"What are you talking about?" I felt my heart pound against my skin. Why did I have to trust strangers like him? My mom always told me NOT to talk to strangers, but did I listen? NO! Uggh! How can I be so stupid?!  
  
"Yes, how can you be SO STUPID?!" He yelled.  
  
How can he read my mind?  
  
"Don't you get it yet? Don't I remind you of someone you know?!" He removed his cap and looked at me, revealing short brown hair and piercing green eyes. "He was my uncle! Not only was he my uncle, he was my mentor, my idol, my God! He created the greatest creation ever! One that surpassed every invention any stupid man had created. Where is it?!"  
  
"You're crazy!" I said, turning around to knock on the window, hoping someone could hear me.  
  
The man laughed. "It's not use, Tomoyo! You're in a secluded place, in an alley where there is no hope for you of getting out! Hand me the Black Book!"  
  
"What black book?"  
  
"Don't lie to me! I know you have it!" He grabbed my hand from letting it pound on the window. I felt my wrists being pulled in front of me and as I opened my eyes I saw his eyes raging with anger. I couldn't describe the way he was squeezing my wrist so hard. It was far more painful than pain. I unclipped my seat belt and kicked him where it hurts, but he managed to grab hold of my leg, before I could kick him in the face. "My name is Kei!" I heard him say. I was too busy to shuffle my way out that I hadn't heard a single word he said, before I felt something hard hit me in the back of my head.   
  
After that, all I could see was darkness.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
GoodGurl: Oooh, suspense on the first chapter! Not like me, eh? Well, there will be more surprises coming up! Hope I still have my fans out there that enjoyed the first one! Please r/r thanx! ;) 


	2. Braver Than Her

Note: Hi everyone! Sorry for letting you wait for the next chapter of this 'wonderful' story! LOL. Anywayz, the last chapter was all about Tomoyo's POV and her adventure to England, which ended up into a nightmare. Now, it's Eriol's turn. YEAY! ^_^  
  
Chapter 2 - Braver Than Her   
I stared at her picture. She was beautiful even after months of not being able to be with her. Her smile just radiated into my heart. When I needed comfort, I would look at her picture and just think of that one last night we had with each other, where a simple kiss became the only thing that mattered the most to us. It lasted even after I left Japan and that kiss still lingers in my lips. My mind suddenly went blank. It could be the last time I'll ever kiss her.   
  
"Hey, Hiragizawa, you're not staring at that picture again are you?" I looked up and nodded, answering Langdon Jones question. Langdon smirked, running his hand through his dark, dark hair, much like the color on mine, but mine looked more like dark blue than black. He sat down beside me on the couch and shook his head. That was always him- my roommate picked on me about certain things. He kept telling me to forget Tomoyo and move on, but what the hell was he talking about? I couldn't forget Tomoyo. She was my companion, the only person who understood me the most.  
  
"Leave him alone, Langdon," Erik spoke up from his newspaper. I could see his blond hair peeking out from behind the gray paper that read of a baby born with a rare disease. Erik looked up and winked at me, picking up his mug from the table and sipping a little bit of coffee. He was also my other roommate... twenty-one, the eldest out of me and Langdon. Erik Theobald was the one who picked me out of hundreds of dorms that were looking for a roommate and at first I didn't understand why, until he came to my dorm the day before I met him and gave me flowers. I was confused at first and when he told me how he felt about me, I was freaked out. I told him that I didn't 'swing' that way and Erik just nodded and took back the flowers. He was embarrassed after that, but he came back anyway and told me he wanted to start all over again and- yeah, I had to accept him. He was a nice guy and we needed someone to help out around the house, since Langdon, who was my roommate before didn't know how to clean. Erik was the type who liked everything neat and tidy. How I came to know Langdon...? That was another story.   
  
"Hey Erik, isn't this your favorite show?" Langdon spoke up, with his usual, loud and obnoxious voice. Sometimes Langdon irritated me, but I knew he was that type of man who was just plain, rude, obnoxious and loud. Then again, where would I be without Langdon. I was almost killed while walking across the street of London when this crazy drunk driver almost hit me. I would have used my magic to avoid contact, but I couldn't do it with people around me.   
  
Erik looked up and shrugged, sighing with a hint of redness around his cheeks. I looked up at where Langdon was pointing at and found him staring at a show of an attractive woman cooking something in a large pot. Confused, I looked at the blond. "Erik? I didn't know you..."  
  
The blond looked up and shook his head. "No, it's not what you think."  
  
Langdon laughed. "Oh I think so. That woman seems very attractive Erik!" He stood up and joined us to the dining room table, quickly stealing my toast from my plate and ate it whole. I was used to Langdon's bad habits so I didn't complain. "So! Tell us! Is she your girlfriend now or something?" he asked, slapping Erik hard on the back.  
  
I could sense Erik's anger rising and if Langdon didn't stop it soon, who knows what Erik would do. However, with me watching closely, Erik just shook his head and continued reading the newspaper. Now that was odd. Maybe Erik WAS attracted to women. I closed my eyes and sighed. It was a good thing nothing ugly came out of Langdon's taunting. It was one thing the dark haired young man I found annoying and that was him jerking us around. I couldn't understand the concept of having someone as rude as him, but I guess everyone has to have one immature member of the household to keep everyone from being boring.   
  
Suddenly, I heard a soft knock on the door. It was so soft that I don't think Erik, nor Langdon heard that one, except for myself, because of my super sensor. I guess having all that ability still hadn't disappeared from my body. I had given up being a Magician, but I knew that if I did, I would lose both Spinel Sun and Ruby Moon. I decided to keep myself magic-free for it would only cost my friends and family to get hurt, just like before...  
  
"Hey, Eriol, it's for you!" I looked up, unaware that Erik had left his seat and had answered the door. At first, my mind was a blank when he said that, but the moment Erik turned back to the person by the door and asked him/her to step inside, I blinked and finally removed myself from my thoughts and back to reality. I looked up, fixing my glasses on my nose. Erik stepped aside, probably to close the door behind the visitor and led the person inside, revealing a woman, with long, lavender hair dressed in a blue blazer with a matching blue skirt.   
  
Kaho Mizuki looked sad and tired with the expression she was giving me. I was fully aware of her thoughts, for, after all, we were together once. I knew how to read her like a book. "Good afternoon, Hiragizawa-san," she spoke. Since when did we ever spoke of last name basis?  
  
"Kaho? What are you doing calling me that?" I told her, realizing the formalities of her words.  
  
"Yeah! 'Sides, you're in England now, not in Japan!" Langdon yelled out from the couch, his eyes fixated on the television.  
  
Erik glanced at me and rolled his eyes, then turned his attention on Langdon. "Hey, idiot! Get up from there! These two need to talk alone!"  
  
I could tell Langdon wanted to protest, but Erik had trapped him under his gaze and before I knew it, the two were already gone out of the door and to God-knows where. When we were both alone, I stood up and pulled out a chair beside me and offered her a seat. Kaho politely declined, shaking her head and finally spoke, after a few seconds of silence.  
  
"I'm not staying long, Eriol. I'm just here to tell you something."  
  
Something? I thought to myself. When Kaho said that word, it meant that something bad had happened. "Do you know what happens when you say that?" I told her, pushing back the chair I offered her. I turned to the attention of the kitchen, the coffee that Erik started to brew was heating up.   
  
"You know me better, Eriol," I heard Kaho say.  
  
I took out two mugs and poured coffee only half full for each and handed her one. "Do you think we should sit down for this then?" I had her figured out. I knew how to pursuade her. I sat back down on my usual seat, while Kaho, sighing with contempt, finally gave up and sat down across from me, pulling out the chair herself, while putting the coffee down on the table.  
  
I knew what she was going to say. I felt it the moment I held Tomoyo's picture in my hands. I knew that someday something like this would happen. Tomoyo was missing and Kaho could tell I knew. My face was easy to read when in a distress. "I guess I don't have to spell it out for you," Kaho spoke up, sipping her coffee.  
  
My shoulders sagged. I wish it wasn't true though. "I told her that I was going to visit her soon, but I guess she couldn't wait to see me." I took a sip of my mug and swallowed it whole, not caring how hot it was, just as long as I had something to do, while my hands were shaking. I looked up and frowned. Kaho knew that her husband would one day lose his mind and take in the role of his Uncle. "You should have known better, Kaho, than just come here and tell me about it. You knew your husband more than I do." I was getting angry all of a sudden. I guess even before she came, I didn't think about it much, but since she reminded me, I could feel the heat rising in my face. If I lost Tomoyo, I wouldn't know what I would do with myself.   
  
Kaho stared at her mug, ashamed to look at me and nodded. "I understand you are angry with me, Eriol, but I had no power to stop him from doing anything. Jiro's spirit has completely taken over him and his powers are growing." I could see tears coming from her eyes. The woman looked up and stared me straight in the face. "If you plan on getting Tomoyo back, please don't hurt him. He is still my husband."  
  
I shook my head. I knew I was being unfair, but it was also unfair that if Tomoyo dies, then my own heart would also falter with sadness and disease of not being with her. "That I cannot guarantee, Kaho. It would depend on your husband if he continues to have Jiro completely take over his mind. If he does anything to hurt Tomoyo, then I cannot stop myself from killing him." My words struck Kaho like a knife and as I watched her, I knew I had hurt her completely. She stood up, her face covered by her long tresses and clenched her fists at her sides. Forgetting about the coffee, she turned around and began to leave, but not before she turned and looked at me, now with fogged eyes.   
  
"Then I will not stand in your way," Kaho said, surprising me. She had on a firm look on her face, telling me she was serious, but I was concerned. She turned and left, closing the door behind her, without saying anything more. I stood up and walked over to the door, making quick thinking whether to follow her and apologize, or just stand there and punch the door. However, as soon as Tomoyo's face beamed into my mind, I just leaned my head on the door and closed my eyes. Clenching my fists, I punched the door as hard as I could, leaving a small dent slightly in the middle and sat back down on my chair, staring at the empty chair where Kaho sat.  
***********************************  
I couldn't think. I couldn't pay attention to my Professor as he lectured about the reason for Science to exist in the first place. My mind was on Tomoyo, thinking how scared she must be while tied down by a man who wants nothing more than a black book to gain power for his own. That morning, with the conversation between Kaho and I and after she left, I just sat there, staring at the empty seat. Erik and Langdon found me doing that when they returned and was concerned for me when I came to. I just left them, with curious looks for class without saying a word. I had to figure out what to do. I had to find her. I knew this was Jiro's plan- to make Tomoyo a bait so I would give him the black book. If I gave him the black book, then everything that I have stood for would have gone to waste and if I don't, then everything that I have lived for would die in my arms. If I make a plan and trap the man and find a way to kill him, then I would still be held guilty for his death. Kaho would never be able to forgive me. If I let him go and still trap him, then there's a chance that Jiro might appear... I blinked. That was it! I needed to trap him and maybe release Kei from Jiro's grasp and send his spirit to the other world.   
  
With this decision, I closed my text book and my notebook and stuffed them in my backpack and stood up, leaving the classroom quietly. It was normal for every student to leave without having to interrupt the session. Professors don't normally care if we left or not, since Professor Donally knows that I have aced every test from last Semester. In the corner of my eyes, I could see Erik staring after me until I left the room for good, but he did not follow me and for that I breathed a sigh of relief. It would take months to explain to them everything about Jiro and Tomoyo and Kaho. I would lose my patients if they didn't understand then. I had to get back to the mansion and tell my two companions about this decision I have made.  
**********************************  
"Eriol-sama! You're back!" I closed the door behind me and watched Nakuru and Spinel Sun approach me in large steps. I could tell, by their excited faces that they were glad to see me. The mansion, was still the same. I trusted my two creations to keep it clean and the same and I was surprised when they kept their word. They knew how to make me happy. I left Nakuru in charge of the mansion, though Spinel Sun wasn't quite happy with the idea, so I told him that if anything goes wrong, he would be the one to fix it. Last semester I would come and visit them, just to check up on the both of them and to make sure the places in the mansion was still in tact, without any signs of physical fights between the both of them. Nakuru and Spinel Sun have been throwing fits at each other ever since we came back here. This semester though, my visits became few, since second semester was always the busiest months in the history of College.   
  
"I am glad to be back," I replied, putting my suitcases down. Nakuru and Spinel Sun stared at the luggages on the floor. "Don't be surprised. I won't be staying here long. Just until we find Tomoyo." I walked pass them and examined the first area of the house- the living room. I glanced behind me. The both of them were staring at each other, then at me, wondering what I meant. Fixing my glasses, I turned around and frowned, nodding my head. "All right, if you bring my suitcases and fix me something to eat, then I will tell you both everything."  
  
Nakuru nodded. "Hai!" she spoke, picking up the heavy luggages with one hand. Spinel Sun, with his false form, flew to the kitchen and prepared something for me to eat, just as I said and quickly came back with two large muffins. Nakuru came back too, excitement on her face for whatever news she was going to hear. I was amazed at how fast they did everything. I guess they were expecting me to come back sooner or later.  
  
Satisfied, I brought my plate of two muffins with me to the kitchen and sat down that regular spot I usually sat on when eating breakfast and waited until Nakuru and Spinel Sun seated themselves as well. "Tomoyo is missing," I began. I heard gasps from my companions. I lifted up my hand to make them listen and they turned their heads back at me. "She came here to England just to see me and she never made it far," I explained with confidence. Why was I confident? Tomoyo could die!   
  
"Are you telling us master that Jiro is alive?" Spinel Sun spoke, his eyes widening in surprise.  
  
I nodded. "I knew even before that he was coming back. With the Black Book still on Earth, I believe Jiro will stop at nothing to have it."  
  
"Then, what do you suppose we do, Master?" Nakuru asked, fidgetting with the napkin in her hand nervously. She stared at me worriedly. She must think I have gone over the edge because Tomoyo went missing.   
  
"It has been only a day since she went missing. We will wait until we hear from Jiro's warnings." I couldn't stand talking to them about that. I couldn't stand myself for being so calm. My heart was pounding with worry and distress. I wanted Tomoyo back as bad as any man who has ever loved her. I knew that my words weren't true. I didn't want to wait. I wanted to find Jiro and kill him for good so I could have my Tomoyo back.   
  
"Are you not worried for Tomoyo, Master?" Spinel Sun asked.  
  
I closed my eyes and sighed. "No," I replied simply. "I know that Jiro will not harm her until he has the Black Book." I was lying to them and to myself, but I guess they already knew I was. I looked out the window of our kitchen and noticed the dark clouds coming in. It was starting to rain soon. I stood up and looked at my creations. "I will rest now. If any signs of darkness from Jiro comes, please warn me," I said.  
  
The two of them bowed as I turned and left the kitchen. "Of course," I heard Nakuru say. I walked up the stairs and began my journey to my room. My room is the only place where I felt content and free to do whatever I wanted.   
  
When I was there, I opened the door and closed it behind me as I stepped inside. It was quiet and warm- just the right temperature for my aching heart. I knew that if I didn't find Tomoyo soon, then I would be blamed for her death or her absence. Her mother and her friends know that she came to England just to visit me. I don't even want to think about what Sakura and Syaoran would do if they ever find out that their friend was missing. I couldn't blame them. Tomoyo was valuable to them and to me.   
  
I could see the rain pouring madly outside from my window. I approached it suddenly and watched mother nature's tears making puddles in the roads. I could see my reflection staring back at me- pitying me for my failure. I placed my palm and my reflection did the same as if I was touching another person.   
  
The rain was the reflection of the turmoil I was facing now. Tomoyo was the sunlight and she brightened the days that brought me darkness. Without her, I would just be a puddle of rain washed while people walked around it without even caring. But... I knew that I had to be confident- for Tomoyo's sake and mine. I promised her that I would never feel this way again if something ever happened to her. I promised her that I would smile at myself and believe that she was coming back to me.   
  
"I believe in everything, Eriol," Tomoyo had written to me. "I believe that anything can happen. If you just stop and then be sad all the time, then nothing will ever be accomplished."  
  
Then, I wrote back to her, asking her why she was trying so hard to hide her real feelings inside, instead of actually showing the truth.  
  
She replied, "Because if I do, then everyone else will be saddened because of me and I don't want that. I don't like others being sad. So if anything happens to me, Eriol, please promise me that you will be brave about it. Don't shut yourself out now because I'm gone. Can you just believe that I will come back to you?"  
  
I told her, yes... I promised her then. I promised her that I will ignored all my negative thoughts and be confident. I closed my eyes... tears suddenly fell from my eyes. "I guess you're braver than me, Tomoyo," I whispered. "I can never be braver than you."  
  
GoodGurl: WOOH! Finally finished that one! I know Eriol's wasn't long, but we all know that Eriol is a Magician and he knows everything...well not everything... Anwyayz, that's all! I hope you enjoyed it! _ 


	3. Not Yet

Note: Heh heh, sorry for making you all wait for the third chapter! It took me so long to figure out how to continue on with my story and I'm back now... hope you all read and review! ^_^ From now on, the chapters will alternate between Eriol and Tomoyo.  
Chapter 3 - Not Yet   
TOMOYO ~ POV  
"Hey! Wake up!"  
  
I felt something wet hit my face. I heard a voice somewhere and the moment I heard it, I was forced to open my eyes and see who was talking to me. Blinking, the first thing I saw in front of me was the face of a familiar man I met before. I opened my mouth to speak, but I was far too weak to say anything. The familiar man took a step forward towards me and kneeled down to my eye level, his face filled with scorn. Once again, I tried opening my mouth to ask him who he was, my eyes still half closed and before I had the strength to, I felt something wet and refreshing against my mouth. I realized, after a couple of seconds, that he was feeding me water. After that, I heard his voice again.  
  
"You look so pathetic when your knight and shining armor isn't here to save you," he whispered in my ear, his breath warm against my skin. "But then again, you're beauty never cease to shine."   
  
Suddenly, I felt his handgrip around my tresses. I felt him pull my head back and the light from the lamp on the ceiling shining against my eyes. "It's time that you tell me where the Black Book is." I remembered Eriol mentioning something about a Black Book, but he never really explained to me what it was and I never really found out what it was when we wrote to each other. "WHERE IS THE BLACK BOOK?!" I heard him scream in my ears. I closed my eyes and waited until he let go of my hair and push my head back to its original spot. I didn't know what else to say. I could feel him circling me, like a hunter waiting to pounce at its prey. "No matter," he continued. "I'm going to keep you here until you start talking." With that said, the familiar man opened the metal door that I hadn't noticed was there and locked it behind him. I watched him disappear into the darkness.   
  
I knew I had to get out, or he will keep me trap inside this place forever. I didn't know anything about the Black Book, but if I told him that some more, he will grow impatient and will start interrogating me some more. He will keep me as long as he wanted. Having the strength within me, I slightly looked over my shoulder at my hands tied with thick rope. Then I looked around me, hoping to find something sharp to cut the ropes with. As if luck was on my side, just in the corner of the small, metallic room, I noticed something shiny and sharp glaring at me. My heart started to beat with excitement, so with all my might, I placed my free feet firmly on the ground and started dragging the chair towards that shining glass. That small shard must have come from the broken window present above me. When I was close enough, I leaned back and slid a little off the chair and stretched one leg towards it, hoping to drag the glass with my foot. My hope felt high when my foot reached that glass in the corner, but as I tried dragging it towards me, it didn't budge at all. Taking a deep breath, I tried again, but it was no use- it would not move. Closing my eyes and praying to myself that it would work the third time, I leaned a little closer, did a double take by sliding off the chair a little bit and stretched my leg as far as it could go. I placed my foot on top of the glass and, closing my eyes and praying repeatedly that it would work, started skidding my foot back towards me. When I opened my eyes again, I noticed that the glass was gone from its spot. I felt my heartbeat in rejoice and I couldn't help but smile at myself. Now came the hard part and that was to lift the glass to her hands, while at the same time, try not to hurt herself during the process. I wasn't the type who was very agile, who able to move like a certain gymnast, but I knew how to improvise. Taking a deep breath, I moved my leg back towards the bottom of the chair, pushing the glass until it was behind me and leaned my whole body backwards. Anyone small and skinny could do it, so I leaned back a bit more, my back aching from the chair and prayed that I could reach the glass on the floor. However, the old, rotten chair was enabling me to do it. It took a lot of effort for me to do, so I gave up for a few seconds, and then tried again. This time, using my feet, I pushed as hard as I could until I flipped backwards. I banged my back hard against the floor, but I managed to keep myself from crying. During my time on the floor, I felt around for the glass, careful not to cut myself with it and when I finally felt the cold, glass against my fingers, I slowly picked it up and started cutting away, imagining myself back in Eriol's arms.  
**********************  
  
ERIOL ~ POV  
I slammed my fists hard on the table, heat rising up in my face from anger and frustration. I couldn't take this anymore! We weren't going anywhere just by looking around for her in the large city of London. It's been a few hours now since Kaho came to me, telling me about her husband and Tomoyo. I told Nakuru and Spinel-sun to turn into their true forms and go out into the city to look for her and they haven't returned yet. I looked out the window, placing my hand on the windowsill and imagined Tomoyo's smiling face reflecting back at me. I should have stayed by her side. I could have stayed at my mansion back in Japan and could have protected the Black Book there, but what was the point? If I kept it there, I would endanger everyone else I cared for. I wouldn't have any problems if only Tomoyo stayed in Japan. She was going to be Jiro's bait from now on.   
  
"Eriol-sama?" I turned my head around and noticed Nakuru and Spinel-sun back to their false forms, walking inside the room. I could see, from their faces, that they couldn't find her. Of course they wouldn't. Jiro was doing a great job hiding her and London was far too big for them to cover every hiding spot they could think of.   
  
Sighing and feeling a little disappointed, even though I knew they wouldn't have any luck finding her, I turned my whole body around to face the window once more and nodded. "Thank you for trying, Nakuru and Spinel-sun. Could you leave me alone for a while?" In the corner of my eye, I could see a figure appearing only to me.  
  
Nakuru and Spinel-sun obeyed. They bowed their heads and stepped out of the room, closing the door behind them. I looked out the window. The clouds were forming into rain clouds and just as I thought... it was going to rain- a sign of darkness. "What do you want from me, Jiro?" I spoke out loud. "Where is she?" I jerked my whole body around to face the intruder.   
  
A shadow appeared beside me. That same shadow stepped into the light of the moon and showed his face to me. Even though his appearance was that of his nephew, I could still see Jiro's smirking face, which made my blood run cold. "My Eriol, I had no idea you had it in you still. I thought you gave up your use of magic and wish to live as a normal person?" Jiro took a step forward, towering me only five inches. Kei was tall, but not tall enough for me to be overwhelmed by his height. Cowards like him did not easily intimidate me.   
  
"You're pathetic..." I turned back around to the window and closed my eyes. "...Using Tomoyo as a shield, because you are such a coward to face me alone." I clasped my hands behind me and took a deep breath, trying not to lose my temper on him. There was no point in doing that, because I knew I was going to beat him even when   
  
Anger rose in Jiro's face as I watched him from the reflection in the mirror. "I'm facing you right now, aren't I?"  
  
I laughed, too menacingly, but I was too angry to realize the extent of that cruel gesture. Then again, Jiro made my life a living hell so I had no reason to doubt my anger towards him. I thought for a moment for something calming to say. I wasn't about to lose my temper towards him. It would show Jiro how weak I could me. "You want the Black Book so bad that you would sacrifice an innocent life?"  
  
Jiro said nothing, confirming his answer. I stood there, continuously watching his reflection through the window, without a doubt in my mind that my decision would be to kill him if I found out that Tomoyo was hurt in any way, even if he is inside the body of Kaho's husband. "You know I will not hesitate to kill you if you do anything to harm her. Think how Kaho will react." I knew I was being unfair to the red haired woman, but I couldn't help it. I was feeling rather irritable and worried for Tomoyo that even Kaho could not replace my heart from frustration. Clearing my head of those thoughts, I took a deeper breath. "I thought you loved Kaho. Don't you care about how she feels?"  
  
The tall man said nothing for a while and then, "That was in the past. Kaho has truly changed her heart from me and turned her back against me. Kei is a more dependable candidate than Kaho will ever be. He is my nephew after all." Jiro turned away from him and before he left, he turned his head towards me and smirked. "Think about what you're doing, Eriol. You're also sacrificing the one who is even more valuable than Kaho was." With that said, Jiro disappeared once again into the darkness.  
  
I thought about what he said. Slamming my fists against the window, almost shattering them into pieces from my anger, I closed my eyes and for a moment there, I thought I felt Tomoyo's heart crying out for me. I knew then that I had to keep searching for her. I couldn't give up the Black Book... not yet.  
****************  
  
TOMOYO ~ POV  
I had made it out quicker than I thought. I ran as fast as I could, not willing to stop even for a few breaths, in case the man were to ever find me. I had come out from a small, abandoned warehouse, I noticed, but there was no time for me to ponder that. I had to keep going. I didn't know where I was going, but all I could think of was being in Eriol's safe arms. I stumbled against a rock, but it didn't matter to me. When I was able to keep my balance, I ran faster. It seems that every obstacle I ran into, it motivated me to run faster. I couldn't stop now. Not yet.  
  
My eyes were blurry still. The rain began to pour lightly on my head, and then it got heavier after a couple of minutes. I couldn't care less what I looked like, but I knew I probably looked terrible in the eyes of the people inside cars that passed by me. My feet were bare and cold once the wet mud touched my skin and my eyes began to water. It was already dark, but I couldn't remember exactly what time I was kidnapped and what time I woke up. I ran a couple of small intersections, making cars stop for my sake. They honked at me, waving their fists at me and calling me 'scrubber,' whatever that was. They didn't even stop to look at me and wonder if I was hurt or not. All they cared about was probably going home to their warm beds and eat something warm to get the cold away from their system.   
  
I ran even faster. My legs were ready to fall off, but I knew I had to keep going. I ran across another street and before I realized that I was walking in the middle of a highway, I collapsed in the middle of it. I wanted to get up. I told myself to get up, but I couldn't. I was tired and hungry. I could feel the ground shake as cars just drove by me and I could feel eyes staring at my back, wondering what I was doing there. I closed my eyes, giving up in trying, but before I could, I felt a car stopping. I heard voices- both belonging to two women. I could hear their heels clinking the ground and the honks of cars, angry for stopping in the middle of the road. "Oh bugger off!" came one woman's voice, shouting at one of the drivers. "Are you all right, dear old girl?" I wanted to answer, but I couldn't. My throat was too dry to speak and before I could decide what to tell them, fatigue took over me and I collapsed back on the ground. My mind finally consumed in darkness.  
**************  
  
ERIOL ~ POV  
"I'm sorry, Eriol-sama, but there is just no sign of her," came her voice from the front door the moment she stepped in. I rubbed my temples in frustration. I was getting impatient more than before.   
  
"WHY DON'T YOU TRY AGAIN?!" I yelled. I looked up, my eyes filled with scorn. Nakuru looked at me. I could tell she was trying to hold back tears. Taking a deep breath, I rubbed at my temples again. I had no reason to be angry with Nakuru. They tried their best after all. "I apologize, Nakuru. You two did a great job looking for her. Why don't you both rest now? We will try again tomorrow."  
  
If only Nakuru hadn't said anything. If only she followed my orders and went to bed, but my servant was brave and I commended her for that. "Eriol-sama, I think you should just give the Black Book to Jiro. I think it is the best choice."  
  
I jerked my head towards her and frowned. "I will not give up on Tomoyo that easily, Nakuru! Listen to what I said and go to bed!" I was losing it. I was yelling at my trusted servants. "You don't tell me what to do! I make my own decisions!"  
  
Nakuru clenched her fists at her sides, tears falling out of her eyes. Without another word, she turned and ran upstairs. The whole time, Spinel-sun hadn't said a word; instead, he followed Nakuru upstairs to comfort her. I watched the two leave and when they were out of my sight, I landed on the couch closest to me lazily and thought for a moment about what I said. I couldn't believe what I said. I knew Nakuru was right, but... what I said to her was also true. I couldn't give up on her... not yet...   
  
GoodGurl: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! NANI? U say? Heh heh, am I ever mean or ever mean? ;) Don't worry all stories have happy endings. Oh yeah, just to warn you, this story will have a shorter chapter than the other one, iono, depends how it goes. BTW: With tempers flaring in the Hiragizawa household, how will the crew ever find Tomoyo? And what about Tomoyo? What's going to happen to her? Stay tuned! ^_^ 


	4. Here I am in Milesborough

Note: Hi all! Where have all my fans gone? :( Oh well, people keep telling me that I shouldn't fret just because not many people reviewed, because at least I still have reviews and thank you for those who said that! I feel so special now! *huggles!* Tomoyo's POV! Oh yah and the places that I mention here, is not real. I don't know much about the places of England, but I know there's a Surrey somewhere there. Please don't kill me for making it up! EEP! *hides underneath the bed*  
Castip: Thank you very much for being the first one (and the one who beat KyteAura to first review! ^_^; Just joking Kyte!). I'm glad you think all my fanfics are great... I don't think it's THAT great, but I'll take your word for it! ^_^  
  
KyteAura: BWUAHAHAHAHA! At least you were the second person to review my story! Love Hina? *smirk* Just joking! You know meh! ;) And yes, I had to keep Eriol and Tomoyo away from each other...for now, but you know my stories are ALL happy endings! Duh! And yes, it is more like a Soappie, but hey, I was a fan of Days Of Our Lives before...but it's NOT like dat! So don't insult me! XP J/K.  
  
Ruby-servantof-eli: You better stop biting your nails or you won't have any left when you read the upcoming chapters! ;) There is even going to be more surprises and twists in this story, even more than Reflections In The Mirror. Then again, I could just be exaggerating! Heh heh! ^_^;  
  
Xanazan: OOOHHH you're back to reviewing my sequel too! I'm so glad! ^_^ Heh heh, come on, don't you fret! Obviously, the two will be in each other's arms, but not now at this point ^_^; I mean where's the fun in dat? I am the type of author who is so mean that I would probably make you WAIT until who knows how many chapters until they get together again! Could it be....*gasp?* that Tomoyo will meet a guy? Uh-oh.....no I'm kidding! But...am I really? o_O  
  
Sakura-Anrui-Li: I'm so glad that you like my story! I feel special already that seventeen authors have put me on their favorites list! SEVENTEEN! Can you believe that? I mean, it's fifty or anything, but it shows how many devoted readers I have....Awwwww! And I'm so glad you're one of them too! ^_^  
  
unmei (too lazy to sign in): Can't wait for the next chapter eh? ;) Well, I guess you're going to find more 'PASSION! EMOTION! ANGER!' and yes add, a 'MUA HA HA!' *snicker*   
  
Chapter 4 - Here I am in Milesborough  
  
~ TOMOYO POV  
  
A light, so warm and so comforting, woke me up from my peaceful sleep. I rubbed my eyes gently and blinked them open. I found myself in a small room, one that had pink and blue wallpaper from top to bottom. I looked around me, trying to place on where I was, before I took the liberty to stand up from the comfortable bed. I made my way towards the door, but the loud voices I heard just outside, stopped me from opening it. To be exact, there were two voices, two consisting mostly of women with that deep, English accent. I also heard clinking noises, just like a fork or a spoon clinking against a glass plate and I could tell then that they were eating either breakfast or lunch, which I couldn't tell because I had no idea what time it was. I opened the door as quietly as I can and left it open for me to hear, so I could listen to their conversation. I was afraid that they would do something to me, so I listened to make sure they were harmless. I peeked my head just a little to see who was talking. In the kitchen, sat two girls, one who looked like my age, while the other, looked like she was in her early twenties. The girl my age had long, brown hair and deep green eyes, while the older girl had short, blond hair, making her almost look like a man than a young woman.   
  
"Where do you think she came from, Alice?" the girl with brown hair spoke.  
  
The blond woman, one who was called, Alice,' just shrugged and shook her head, unsure how to answer the girl's question. She scooped something yellow on her spoon and stuffed it in her mouth. From where I was standing, she seemed to have been eating scrambled eggs, just like how Eriol cooked it the first time he visited Japan. An image of Eriol flashed in my head. Oh how I wished I was with him right now. "I have no idea, but the poor girl seemed to have been wandering the streets for quite some time now."  
  
"But you said she was a scrubber, didn't you?" the younger girl asked, stabbing a sausage with her fork, hungrily.   
  
There was that word again...'scrubber?' What do they mean by that? I shook my head and continued to observe the two.  
  
The girl, who was still nameless, put her fork down and leaned back on her chair, sighing. She looked up at the older girl and frowned. "You said that we should not let a scrubber into our house, no matter how innocent looking they are. I mean, Jason might fall for one of them!"  
  
Alice shook her head. "That's not going to happen, Emma! Jason is a smart man and he would never fall for those types of girls. Besides..." She folded her arms across her chest and sighed. "I didn't really say she was a scrubber. I said she LOOKED like one and what scrubbers have you seen that wears clothes that look like it hasn't been washed? She could just be poor for all we know."  
  
Kim frowned and nodded. "Yeah, you're right. She doesn't wear all that makeup like most of them do."  
  
I backed away from the door and sighed. Closing my eyes, I closed the door as quietly as I could and leaned my back against it. Now I know they were harmless. They were just two girls who found me on the street. I remembered Alice's voice actually, before I collapsed on the ground, but I needed to hear it again in order to jump start me memory. Suddenly, I heard a knock on the door. I screamed, jumping away from the door as it opened slowly. The woman named Alice, peeked her head through the door and was surpried to see me standing there...awake. As politely as I could, I bowed my head like I always do when I needed to and apologized to her for intruding in their house and for listening to their conversation.  
  
"Oh, don't apologize, my dear..." I looked up. Alice's eyes were full of such gentleness and care that I knew she meant well. "Are you hungry? Would you like something to eat for breakfast?"  
  
I looked at her, confused. "Breakfast?"  
  
Alice nodded. "Yes. You've been asleep for hours now. We thought you'd never wake up, so I'm quite relieved you are." She held out her hand. "My name is Alice Dunstan, but everyone calls me Alice around here."  
  
I stared at her hand stupidly, not knowing what to do, then I remembered what Eriol was telling me in one of his letters that Western greeting was a shake of a hand, so I held out my hand and shook hers. "Ano... my name is Tomoyo Daidouji," I replied.  
  
Alice smiled. "So, you're from Japan?"  
  
I nodded. I was confused that Alice was not surprised to see a Japanese girl wandering the streets of England.   
  
"Actually, I am half Japanese myself and so is my sister and my brother. But we have lived all our lives here in England, so we don't really know much about the Japanese culture anymore, except for my brother that is. He's been studying it since he started high school." She turned and went to the dining table, then pulled out the chair closest to where she was sitting. By instinct, I followed her there. "Why don't you sit down and have lunch with us then?"  
  
I smiled politely and glanced up at the girl she was talking to-- her sister. "This is my youngest sister, Emma." I heard Alice speak. I gave the brunette a smile and she smiled back, only just a little. It seems she doesn't trust me yet. To her, I still look like a 'scrubber,' whatever that is. Sighing quietly, I sat down on the chair Alice offered me and looked at the food being offered to me. There was a medium sized plate in front of her consisting mostly of just the scrambled eggs, an odd looking sausage to her right, having only at least four left and four pancakes stacked on top of each other to her left. There was some kind of bottle with brown liquid of some sort inside and was suddenly fascinated. "That is a syrup you put on your pancake." I looked up, startled by Alice's voice once again. I glanced back at the 'syrup' and nodded.   
  
"I see... what does it do to the pancakes?" I asked, interested. I didn't know why. I have seen Eriol put whip cream on the pancake, but never 'syrup.'  
  
Before Alice could explain, all three of us heard a knock on the door. Alice glanced at her sister and smiled. "That must be Jason now," she said.  
  
Emma smiled and kept sitting while Alice went to get the door. At that point, I decided to take the sausage first before I try and pancakes with the syrup, but remembered that I didn't have a fork or a plate. I paused. "Here," I heard someone say. I looked up and noticed the youngest sister hand me a heavy looking plate and a fork.   
  
"Arigatou...I mean... thank you," I replied.  
  
The girl smiled as I grabbed the plate and fork. Without another word, she went back to her eating. Now, down to business, I thought. My stomach was growling. I had no idea how hungry I was. I could hear voices now. I didn't pay attention much while trying to decide on what to eat first, but once I took a bite out of the sausage, I could hear Alice and a deep voice speaking to one another. They talked about school-- about 'Jason's' schooling in Japanese culture in his college. When I heard them mention 'college' I figured the brother was my age. Then, I heard Alice mention my name and about how I was found in the middle of the streets. I must look pathetic in their eyes back then. After a while, the voices stopped and footsteps began to roam the building.   
  
"Oh, I see this is her," I heard the deep voice say.  
  
I hurried to eat the last piece of the sausage. It was rude to eat while visitors were there, so I quickly swallowed the last piece and looked over my shoulder as a tall, handsome young man, with dark brown hair stood there. He had the deepest blue eyes I have ever seen. He looked to be at least a year or two years older than me. I took one long glance at him, before Jason approached me and offered his hand for a greeting. I stood up suddenly, unaware of the fork I dropped on the floor. "Ohayo, Daidouji-san," he spoke in pure Japanese. I looked at him, quite surprised at his natural accent in Japanese. It seems he was more Japanese himself than he was English.   
  
"Eh...Ohayo..." I didn't know what to call him, so I stuck to that greeting. I shook his hand then and sat back down, the same time as Alice and Jason joined the table. Jason sat beside me, while Alice and Emma sat beside one another.  
  
"So, would you like to tell us why you were on the streets in the first place?" Jason asked suddenly. I looked up, wide eyed. He had the nerve to ask me something that personal, even though I would have been happy to share it with people. But at this point, I was feeling uncomfortable sharing it with anyone. 'Oh sure!' I thought. 'How about I share about a guy who's being possessed by an evil magician, that died last year and came back to life again because he wants the power of the Black Book back in the palm of his hands so he can take over the world?'  
  
Before I could tell him that I didn't want to say anything, I was saved by the same girl who gave me the plate. "Come on now, Jason, don't be rude! She just came out from a long sleep and you're gonna make her remember why she was there?"  
  
I looked at Emma and watched as Jason glanced at me and apologized. I smiled and shook my head. "Don't apologize, Jason...san," I said.  
  
Jason smiled back. "Just call me Jason," he spoke, stabbing his knife to one of the leftover sausage. I finished my last dish and placed both the fork and spoon side by side and suddenly became homesick. I stood up, gave the three siblings a pleasing smile and excused myself. I wasn't sure where to go, but Alice was kind enough to offer me the room I stayed in last night. I thanked her softly and went back to the room, then closed the door behind me. My luggages were gone, I had no change of clothes, except for the clothes on my back, which smelled of the wood from the warehouse where I was kept locked in. It was only a matter of time before that man found me and take me back there. I had to find Eriol fast... surely, he knew what to do, but I had no way of knowing where he was. The addresses, the phone numbers that connected me to Eriol were all inside the luggages I took with me from Japan. I opened the curtains of the window inside the room and looked out into a shining view. There was a beautiful garden overlooking to what was suppose to be a sunset, but the tall, large building beside the apartment building was covering it. Soon, the flowers will die with the lack of sun, unless someone was there to take care of it. I felt that way right now. Eriol wasn't here with me to brighten my spirits and to make me bloom like the flowers, but with a little help, I know I can find the sun again. I closed my eyes and began to hum a familiar tune in my head. This was the song that I sang during those last years in grade school, when Sakura was still capturing Clow Cards at the age of ten, while Eriol played the piano.   
  
Suddenly, I heard a knock on the door. My humming stopped and as I turned, I noticed the younger sister opening the door, carrying a dozen clothes in her arms. "Hello, Tomoyo! I forgot that Alice wanted me to give these to you. These clothes are either too big or too small for me and since you don't have any change of clothes, I think you should have these." She held them out to me and I just stupidly stared at them for a moment, until Emma neatly placed them on top of the bed. "Well, I guess that's a 'yes' right?" She laughed. "How about I show you around the city of England so you'll find your way around it?"  
  
I thought about it for a moment, then nodded. It would be fun to go sightseeing, despite the circumstance I was in now. But I knew Eriol would have wanted me to have fun. With any luck, I can have Lizzie take me back to the warehouse and retrieve my luggages back from the taxi I was taken in. It might not be possible. Jiro might have gotten rid of the taxi cab by now to avoid suspicion, but I had to try. "All right. However..." I paused to think, remembering that I could call and ask the operator for Eriol's phone number. "May I use your phone, Emma?" I felt excitement fill my body. That's right! I thought. I could call him! Why didn't I think of that? My head was too full of sadness that I didn't even think about phoning the operator to find out where he lives!  
  
Emma nodded. "Sure!" She opened the door and stepped outside and I followed her, back through the living room to where a white, cordless phone sat on a table beside the couch. I gingerly picked it up and glanced at the people now staring at me. Smiling, I thanked Emma, Lizzie and Jason for their kindness so far and asked them for the operator's number. Jason was the one who answered, '401.' Greatful, I thanked the young man once more and went back into my room.   
  
Inside, I dialed the number Jason gave me and after two rings, a woman with a monotone and english voice, answered my call. "Hello, operator... tell me first and last name please."  
  
I was surprised how sudden she asked, without even introducing herself, but I guessed it was how it was. "Hello... uh... Could I please make a phone call to a Hiragizawa Eriol?"  
  
"Hang on a moment please," the woman spoke. I heard a click on the other line and after a few seconds, she was back online again. "I'm sorry, there doesn't seem to have a phone number for that name you speak of. What part of the city does he live in? We only check ones that are around this area."  
  
"A-area?" I thought for a moment, but my mind was blank. I didn't know where Eriol lived. I had no idea where I was or what part of the city he was in or how far he was from me. Confused, I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "I... I don't know." My heart fell... "I'm sorry. Thank you very much." Disappointed, I hung up the phone and sat down on my bed, feeling like I have a lost a race somehow. "  
  
I must have been too quiet for them...or rather, they all must have been listening to me talk, when Alice came into my room. I looked up and frowned, my tears ready to fall. Embarrassed about crying in front of a stranger, I wiped my tears with my arms and glanced at the phone I set on the table beside the bed. "I... I can't call him. I can't reach him. I... I don't even know where I am."  
  
I felt another weight on the bed beside me. I glanced at Alice, who was sitting on the bed. She placed a hand on my shoulder and smiled reassuringly. "You could have asked me where you are. It's not like we don't know what city we live in. We're in the southern part of London England, called Lansbury. There are four areas in London: Lansbury, Surrey, Creek and Milesborough. It's possible that he could be in those other three places I mentioned. We can call in and ask."  
  
My hopes went back up again. "Really?"  
  
Alice nodded. "I know every part of this city and since I go from town to town for my job, I know all of the area code numbers we can contact to ask about your friend. Don't you fret my little, mother of pearl!"  
  
I smiled and nodded. She was right, I couldn't frown...not yet. I have to find Eriol and spend this summer with him, even though there's bound to be trouble coming our way with Jiro coming back to life.   
  
*******************************  
  
"Hey! This must be it!" I heard Emma yell. Alice and I both looked up, startled by Emma's excited voice. She had her ear stuck to the phone and she held it up above her as a sign of pure happiness and waved it in front of me. "I think I might have it, Tomoyo! This must be the area he's in!"  
  
"Where at, Emma?" Alice asked. I was unable to speak. It must be all the excitement that after a few days of searching for Eriol by phone and by car, it finally paid off. I wonder what part of London he lives in.   
  
"Our winner is..." Emma smiled and winked at me. "Milesborough!"  
  
"Are you joshing us, Emma?" Alice eyes widened when her little sister nodded seriously. I watched them argue for a moment; Alice, trying to make sure Emma wasn't 'joshing,' us while trying to grab the phone from her; Emma nodding her head numerous times that she was telling the truth, while taking the phone away from her big sister. I glanced up at Jason, who was standing near the window, staring outside. I could see veins popping out of his head, ready to explode. Two have been spent with these people has been very inviting. I enjoyed the many things they taught me about the city life in England. They showed me around for hours, while at the same time, trying to find some leads on Eriol. Emma was the first person to wam up to me, even though she was the first one to despise m in the beginning. The longer I stayed there with them, the more I became close friends with the family. I felt like part of them, a part which I did not have, since I didn't have any siblings of my own. Being the only child bored me most of the time, but okasan made sure I wasn't. She hired many servants, some who were my age to make me feel like I had a sister or a brother, but it wasn't the same compared to the family here in England. They shared many secrets to me, even though I was still a stranger at home, but they made their home welcome for me to stay. I knew I couldn't keep myself bonded with these people. It would be harder to leave them now that we found a lead to Eriol. I found out so many things about the Riley family. Their mother was Japanese, while their father, was an englishman, and their kids were more influenced in the culture of England, than they were of Japan's culture, though their mother still taught them and they lived around those rules, until Alice decided to move out of the house. Emma IS around my age, only a year younger than myself. She is a senior in high school to a building just a walking distance from where they lived. Jason drove me to that place once during Emma's lunch break and I was able to meet some of her nice friends there. Alice Dunstan, worked as a manager of an advertising company, who went from city to city, promoting every single piece that her company drew out, either for television commercials or billboards. She was in her mid twenties, who has a fiancee named, Martin Ainsworth, working as an engineer in the capital city of London. Jason was a college student, only two years older than myself, who was learning everything about Japanese culture in England's most prostegious Universities. He told me once that he wishes to be a writer and travel in Japan and write about Japan's legends, folklore and study about the heroes of the North and South.   
  
Finally, after a moment of waiting, Alice finally believed Emma that it was the right number. The young girl eagerly pressed the phone against her ear and listened. She looked up at me and grinned as wide as I can imagine her to do and handed me the phone quickly. I took it from her hands and pressed my own ear against the greyish, cordless phone. A man's voice was on the other line and for a moment there, I thought it was Eriol speaking, but it was just the operator who was asking me for a name. "Eriol Hiragizawa," I replied. The man told me to wait for a while, like all the other operators before him and came back after a couple of seconds.  
  
"Yes, I will connect you to him now," he said.  
  
I felt my eyes grow wide in excitement and not just that-- I felt relieved to have finally been able to connect to the one person I was counting on. I smiled as I waited for a click and the start of the first ring on the next line. There were two rings now... then three... and then... four... My smile suddenly faded and my mouth suddenly went dry. No one was answering. There wasn't even a call waiting for me to leave a message. My shoulders sagged, thinking he must have been out. After all, he had no idea that I was here in England. Could he?   
  
"Tomoyo? What's the matter?"  
  
I looked up at the sound of Emma's worried voice. Everyone was looking at me, expressing their worried faces towards me. I took a deep breath, taking my eyes away from the curious faces and hung up the phone. I felt defeated. "He's... he's not home."  
  
"Tomoyo, you've got a face like a wet weekend," Alice replied. She placed a hand on my shoulder and smiled reassuringly. "Don't you chicken curry!"  
  
I stared at her, confused about her british slang. When she noticed my confused face, she laughed and translated the words to me correctly, telling me that I shouldn't worry about anything. I wiped my tears with the sleeves of the Emma's old clothes, thinking about that. I remembered asking Alice what 'scrubber' meant and I found out that they thought I was a prostitute when they found me on the streets that night.   
  
"Why don't we have kidney punch first, since the dickory dock has hit noon already. What do you say, Tomoyo? We can put off calling your rob roy for a moment, can you not?" Alice asked, helping me up on my feet. My legs were frozen and tired from sitting in that kneeling position for quite some time now on the floor. Emma moved from her spot as well, while Jason, hearing what his big sister said, removed himself from the window and joined me and Emma at the table. Alice went to the kitchen to get the food ready, but when she opened the fridge, I suddenly heard her say, "Oh bloody, ell!" at the top of her lungs. All three of us were suddenly alerted by her abrupt scream. Jason was the one who was hit with the scream the most. He approached his big sister immediately, asking what was wrong.   
  
"What are you brussel sprouting about, Alice?! You almost jumped us out of our knickers for damn sakes!" Jason spoke, opening the fridge.  
  
"It's having no bratwurst is what I'm brussel sprouting about! They are Tomoyo's most favorite! Are they not, Tomoyo-san?"  
  
I looked up, unaware at first that she was talking to me. I nodded blankly at the both of them.  
  
"See?" She gave Jason a, 'I told you so' look and turned around to look at her younger sister. "Emma, could you buy those New England bratwurst Tomoyo loves from the store?" Alice stuffed at least ten dollars into Emma's jacket pocket and handed the blue jacket to her little sister.  
  
Emma hesitated for a moment and before she could decline, Jason, spoke. "I'll buy it. It's faster anyway when I take me jam jar over at McLoggan's place."  
  
I thought for a moment, then stood up. "I would like to come," I offered. I didn't know why I wanted to, but this was my only chance to talk to Jason and get to know him better. He seemed to have been down the last two days...or three if you count today, I have been here. I felt like I need to talk to him. "It would be wonderful to do some more sight seeing. You do not mind, Jason?"  
  
Jason shook his head. "No, I do not."  
  
"Then...let's go!" I grabbed my new jacket from the coat rack at the back of the front door and stepped outside, followed by the dark haired man behind me. For two days, I spent searching for Eriol's place and went sight seeing at the same time, that I knew exactly what Jason's car look liked. It was an old one. A 1984, green mazda miata, one that came all the way from Japan and despite its year, it still ran smoothly like a purring puppy. I waited by the car, until I noticed Jason approaching. He opened my side first and then went to his side. When we were both in the car, I finally took the chance to ask him.  
  
"Honestly, Jason, what is the matter?"  
  
The man looked at me as he started the engine. "What are you buttering about, Tomoyo?"  
  
I took a deep breath. "You seem to be angry about something." I knew was prying too much with his personal feelings, but I was quite curious at the moment. Men were so hard to figure out. I even had a hard time trying to pin point the exact meaning to Eriol's words, whether he was sarcastic or serious everytime he wrote to me. "Am I bothering you for being here?"  
  
Jason stared at me for a moment, then looked away. He pressed on the gas and backed away from the curb, then turned the wheel to a ninety degree angle so he could turn the car around the other way. I waited patiently until he answered me, when we finally drove away from the building. "You are definitely not bothering me, Tomoyo. I--" I noticed a hint of redness on his cheeks. "It's just... everytime I hear the name Eriol-- I feel like I want to just jump out of the building and die."  
  
My eyes widened. "Why would you want to do that?" I was shocked at Jason's words. Would he really die if I mentioned Eriol's name again? What was wrong with his name?  
  
Jason was quiet for a moment. I felt him step on the breaks, turning his wheel a little to the right. I looked out the window. We were already at McLoggan's Place, where Alice asked Emma to buy the bratwurst from. But as I looked back at the young man who was driving the car, he didn't make amove to get out of the car. "Jason?" I called.  
  
The black haired youth sighed. "Don't you get it, Tomoyo?"  
  
I stared at him, curiously. "Get what?"  
  
"I--" He bit his lip. "I like you." He turned his head to look at me straight in the eyes. "I mean, I'm falling in love with you."  
  
I sat there, shocked. No one has ever confessed their feelings to me and I felt quite flattered by the idea. Jason is a nice man. He's generous and really caring to his sisters. I had no complaints about him whatsoever, but the only thing I could think of, was...Eriol. I loved Eriol. I can never replace him with anyone. Not even as kind and handsome as Jason. I gave a smile. "I'm flattered, Jason, but I..."  
  
"I understand," Jason spoke, interrupting me before I could finish. "I mean, you have a boyfriend."  
  
Ashamed, I shyed away. "Gomen..."  
  
Jason shook his head and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Hey, don't you ever apologize. It's not your place to say you're sorry, because it's not your fault. I knew it was going be like this, but I just had to tell you."  
  
"I'm glad you told me," I replied. "Even if I didn't have Eriol, I don't think I'm the right person for you."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
I smiled. "Because I have a short temper."  
  
"That's it?" Jason said jockingly.   
  
I playfully slapped him in the arm. "Really though, I don't even know if I'm Eriol's type." I felt a hand on my own, one that was resting on my lap. I looked up and found Jason's eyes, which was warm and inviting. I was mesmerized by them. I saw a kindness and a gentleness in them.   
  
"If you're not, what are you doing here? You did all this just for him. Don't you doubt anything, Daidouji-san, because I know he's lucky to have you."  
  
I smiled, Jason's spoken words making my heart flutter with joy. He was right. I had no reason to doubt mine and Eriol's relationship. If I did, I wouldn't have any reason to be here. "Arigatou gozaimasu, Jason."   
  
"Now...come on, let's get your favorite bratwurst, before Alice starts wondering why we took so long!" He opened the door to his side, making sure first that there were no cars driving by, then stepped out quickly. I did the same and the both of us made our way inside the tall building of McLoggan's Place.  
  
***********************************  
  
~ ERIOL POV  
  
I didn't know where else to look. I looked all over places, showing everyone I passed by the street corners of the city the picture of Tomoyo. All I got were straights answers of 'no' or the normal shaking of the heads. Some were uncooperative than others, while some were helpful, asking me if I needed help to search for her. Of course, I declined the offer, because I wanted to be the first one to find her, not some stranger. If I did that and if Tomoyo was found, then Tomoyo might run away, frightened. I lifted my coffee to my lips and sipped a little bit of it, my mind still concentrated on finding the purple-eyed girl who stole my heart. Nakuru and Spinel-sun, my two most devoted servants, sat silently beside me, once in a while giving each other worried looks for my sake. I would sometimes ignore them and sometimes would tell them not to worry about me, but I knew they couldn't stop worrying.   
  
"So this is where you were," a woman's voice spoke.   
  
I looked up and noticed Kaho standing there, with a serious look on her face. I couldn't deal with her right now. Ever since I said that I would kill Jiro/Kei if he harmed Tomoyo and that I would not hesitate, both Kaho and I lost our solace of friendship. I made it clear to her that I would... ANYTHING to bring back Tomoyo. Kaho made it clear as well, even though she made a decision before that she would not stand in my way, that she would do ANYTHING as well to keep Kei safe until he was back to normal.. even if he wasn't himself. "What is it this time? Are you going to lecture me again that Kei's soul can be rescued from Jiro? Even if he is rescued, Kaho, and like I said before... if he does anything to harm her, even if he gives her a little scratch, I will squeeze him until he can no longer breathe. I will continue to say the same thing if you keep pestering me about that." Without another word, I sipped another coffee from my cup. In the corner of my eyes, Kaho stood there and before I could react, she slammed a hand down on the table, startling Nakuru and Spinel-sun from their conversation.   
  
"Have you thought about Tomoyo harming my husband, Eriol?!" I heard her yell. She took a deep breath and flipped a piece of strand behind her back and turned around. "I guess not, since you're too caught up with your own selfish deeds to care about others around you. That's probably why both of us couldn't be together, Eriol. Do you even know anything about my husband?" With that said, she walked away and pushed the front door of the coffee house as far as she could. I watched her go, her face full of scorn and fury. I took a deep breath, thinking about what she said. What did she mean, Tomoyo harming her husband? Tomoyo doesn't even have the strenght to harm a man twice her size. My only conclusion to that was, Kaho was just angry, so of course she would say anything to make me feel like I was the bad guy around here.  
  
"Eriol-sama?" I heard Nakuru say. When she looked up, I knew that it was time to continue with the search.  
  
I looked up at the pink haired girl and nodded, taking the last sip of coffee from the cup. I then stood up and stepped out into the wonderful air that was summer. Nakuru followed behind, carrying a rather small bag, even too small of a space for Spinel-sun. "Nakuru..." I said, when I noticed the small bag. "How can Spinel-sun breathe with a purse that small?"  
  
Nakuru glanced at the bag and then back at me. She shrugged. "I don't know. It was the only bag I found that matched my skirt and boots."  
  
I rolled my eyes. Women... That thought made me think of Tomoyo. Where could she be?  
  
"Eriol-sama? Why don't we contact the police about her disappearance?" Spinel-sun suggested from inside the bag. He squeezed through the small hole that Nakuru finally opened for him to breathe and got out a few seconds later, waiting for me to reply.  
  
I shook my head. "I would rather search for Tomoyo on my own."  
  
"Would it not be faster with more people helping us find her?"   
  
I sighed, irritated. Once again, Nakuru was giving suggestions that I could not comprehend. "No," I simply said, before walking fast to avoid anymore suggestions that I know I would refuse from Nakuru. I thought for a moment, thinking that Nakuru was right. Maybe outside help made sense, but I didn't want to deal any commotion that will bring curiosity to the people in this city. I want the search to be of a minimal level, without any of the police sirens buzzing in my ears. I turned around and apologized to Nakuru for being rude to her. Lately, that's what I've been doing. I guess I should really keep my temper in check.   
  
GoodGurl: Eeek! Woah woah so Tomoyo meets a guy who has a crush on her eh? Well at least it didn't go bad right? Happy that I didn't make her fall for the guy? But for how long exactly will she be able to stay faithful to her rob roy, Eriol? o_O And what about Jiro? How long will Tomoyo have before Jiro finds her? BWUAHAHAHAHAHA! It's not over yet! Oh yes, some quick terms you saw in this chapter on British slangs. I took a lot of research on this, so bare with me! ^_^;  
scrubber: prostitute  
mother of pearl: girl  
joshing: joking  
face like a wet weekend: sad  
chicken curry: worry  
kidney punch: lunch  
dickory dock: clock  
rob roy: boy  
brussel sprouting: shouting/yelling  
knickers: undies  
bratwurst: sausage  
jam jar: car  
buttering: talking 


	5. Please Promise Me

Note: Hi everyone! SORRY SORRY SORRY to make you wait dis long for the chapters! I've been ransacking through my brain trying to figure out how to continue with it! I even asked my best fans of my fanfic with ideas, but they too had none. :( Finally I have it! Sort of...I hope dat u guys like it! ^_^; (New character: Detective Victoria Converse)  
  
Chapter 5 - Please Promise Me  
  
Scattered petals emerged in the palm of my hands  
They formed like mosaic of a face I wish to find.  
That face was you.  
It seemed like years have passed, but it was just hours had gone by when I think of you.  
Why aren't you here looking for me?  
Have you given up hope?  
I haven't.  
Wind touched my numbed and bare hands as if it was your hands touching mine.  
Another tickled my cheeks as if it was your lips that caressed mine.  
Are you dreaming of me right now?  
I am.  
Are you smiling at our past memories together?  
I am.  
I don't want to cry, but I feel the large tears coming out of my eyes.  
I don't want to be sad, but I feel myself shivering in unhappiness.  
Promise me you'll be here when I wake up the next day.  
Please promise me you will hold my hand when I dream of you.  
I want to be near you.  
Forever...  
  
  
(No titled poem by: Moi! ^_^)  
  
~Tomoyo~  
  
"Thank you Mr. McLoggan!" Jason spoke, as we left the store. Despite it being covered in two paper bags, I could still smell the frozen bratwurst through my nostrils. We found our way back to the car, though with the strangest new feeling that someone was watching us. I glanced at Jason, to see if he noticed anything, but he just hopped inside the car without knowing that feeling. I tried to tell myself that it was just my imagination, but for some strange reason, I found myself staring at the park across the street.   
  
"Something wrong?" Jason asked, stepping out of the car.  
  
I blinked. I hadn't realized that I've been staring at that park for minutes now. I glanced at Jason, who was looking at me worriedly and nodded. "Yes, I'm fine." I took one more glance at the empty swings and playground near the park, then hopped inside the car. Jason started the engine and the car sped across the highway and out of the park's view.  
  
~shadow~  
  
  
In the shadows, a pair of cold eyes watched in the distance as the car sped away into the late afternoon. He smirked, flipping his wand from one hand to the other. It would only be a matter of time before he decides to end her 'tranquillity.' "You better hurry up Eriol and find her soon, or someone else will," he said to himself, grinning evilly. Right now, he'll have his fun first, before the REAL fun begins. The girl was very smart to get away from him in the first place. But not for long...  
  
*********************************************  
  
~Eriol~  
  
I slammed by hand against the wall. Where could she have gone? Why didn't she wait for me until I went back to Japan? Why did she have to surprise me with her presence? I sighed, realizing that I couldn't blame Tomoyo for wanting to be with me. Frustration crept back into my head. I buried my face in my hands and thought for a moment. Many questions ran into my head, all contemplating on where Tomoyo could be.   
  
"Eriol-sama?" I jerked my head up to find Spinel Sun hovering near the doorway timidly, as if afraid to be near me.   
  
"What is it, Spinel Sun?" I asked him, releasing my face from my hands. I ran a hand through my thick tresses and sighed, deeper this time. For a moment, it was silent. Irritated, I glanced at the small, live toy by the door and frowned. "Are you going to keep me waiting?" I asked him, annoyed.  
  
Spinel Sun took a deep breath and shook his head. "No, Sir. Someone wants to see you, that's all."  
  
I grimaced in anger. Who in all that is created be wanting to see me now? Nevertheless, I frowned, clenching and unclenching my fists a few times, before deciding to see who this person was Spinel Sun was talking about. My stuffed friend, who was still in his false form, flew across the hallway as I followed him and into the living room. This had better be good, I thought to myself.   
  
And it was.  
  
As I turned the corner to the living room, two very familiar figures sat in the living room, one of them, a girl, had bloodshot eyes, showing that she had been crying before. The other, with his usual scowl every time he saw me, had his arms around the girl, comforting her. The moment they heard my footsteps, both of them looked up. The young man, about Tomoyo's age looked up immediately and immediately with a scowl on his face. He stood up suddenly and charged. I didn't have time to dodge the sucker punch he gave me, for I was too distraught about Tomoyo's disappearance. I felt the bones in my jaws crack as I staggered backward. Fortunately, I was able to stand my ground, though I did not fight back. The boy in front of me seemed to be surprised that I hadn't made an attempt to get away from his attack.  
  
"Stop Syaoran-kun!" Kinomoto Sakura spoke, standing up to place herself in between her boyfriend and me.   
  
I rubbed my jaw and glared at Syaoran. "Nice to see you too, Syaoran..." For me, right now, Li Syaoran did not seem like the cute descendant I thought him to be. "You just come into my house and greet me like this?" The shorter boy backed away, turning his head away from me, cussing in Chinese. He folded his arms across his chest and mumbled a few more swear words that were mainly for me.  
  
"Gomenne, Eriol-kun," Sakura spoke. She glanced at Syaoran, then back at me. "When we heard about Tomoyo's disappearance, we came here immediately. I thought maybe..." The brown haired girl turned her head towards Syaoran. For a moment, they stared at each other, but I was confused about what she was going to say next. Though I had ideas on what Sakura was getting at.  
  
"You thought that I had done something to her?" I replied, folding my arms across my chest irritably. I looked up at Syaoran and smirked. "I guess you've done a great job making Sakura think I was the bad guy here, Syaoran!"   
  
Syaoran made a move to hit me, but I, for once was tired of his physical abuse and I ended up dodging that one, unlike the last one he gave me. The shorter boy, snorting, backed away and reverted back to the spot behind his girlfriend. "Iiee, Eriol-kun. That's not what I was going to say. We came here to see you and wondered if you knew where she had gone. Daidouji-san is very worried. She wanted to go here and have the police look for her daughter all over town. Do you know where she is?"  
  
I turned away from Sakura's hopeful eyes. "Hai," I answered, quietly.  
  
"Then, where is she, baka!?" Syaoran exploded, no longer able to handle the suspense. "If you know something, then you better tell us or-" He paused when Sakura's hand shot up to quiet him.  
  
I looked back at Sakura and sighed. "Jiro... I mean Kei... he has her."  
  
Sakura seemed to have stopped breathing for a moment, then I was relieved when she did after a couple of seconds. She stared into my eyes, wondering if this was true and I nodded at her questionable gaze. "Where did he take her?"  
  
I shrugged. "I don't know."  
  
"You don't know?" Syaoran had calmed down for once and was staring at me curiously, raising a single eyebrow over his deep, chestnut eyes.   
  
"Yes, I don't know, Syaoran," I replied. "I can't seem to detect her presence. All I know is, that she's really far away from this city now. I can only reach a limited amount of distance from her with my magic powers."  
  
"You're weakening?" Sakura's soft voice spoke out.  
  
I shook my head. "It's not the matter of me weakening, it's the fact that my powers aren't strong enough to detect Tomoyo's aura. Jiro...er...Kei... is smart. He knows that I'm trying to tap into his brain and find out where she is, but he seems to have found a way to block me from his mind."  
  
"Then, let us help you," Sakura suggested, taking a step forward. She lifted up a hand, but I grabbed her wrist and rejected it from me, nodding my head in disapproval.  
  
"You can't, Sakura. Your powers STILL aren't strong enough to tap into Kei's head. His magic is strong. It's the type of magic that is too dangerous to be tampered with. If you, Syaoran and I tamper with it together, we'll be killed. Tampering with an empty mind requires careful procedures if you wanna do it right. Besides..." I glanced out the window behind Syaoran. "It can also kill the host's mind we're tampering with. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if Kei dies, leaving Kaho alone without a husband." I swallowed...hard, trying to erase the memory of Kaho's angry face.   
  
"Then what do you propose we do?" Syaoran asked, finding this conversation interesting. I glanced at him, this time, finding no anger from the shorter man's eyes, but worry and sympathy. Sympathy? For me? I smirked at that thought. "You got something funny you want to share with us, Eriol!?" His anger came back the moment he thought I was smirking at him.   
  
I smiled a true smile. So, Syaoran, the past object of affection of Tomoyo, was actually willing to help him find Tomoyo.? This was interesting. "The more people, the better," I said.  
  
Confused, Syaoran and Sakura looked at each other.  
  
"Now with more people, we can all split up and look for her all over the city," I instructed. I waited for their reaction, yet all I got were more confused looks. "I'm going to give you a map of the city you're being assigned to." From my back pocket, I produced a small map, one that consisted of all the able cities of London. I handed them one copy and remembered the other copy inside my desk drawer, but erased it from my memory, knowing I didn't need it. I knew London like the back of my head. "I'm heading out for Lansbury soon. Nakuru is going to look around in this part of town, while Spinel Sun look for her in Creek. You two, should head down to Surrey and see what you can find there."  
  
I watched Syaoran unfold the map. He examined it for a while, Sakura, looking over his shoulder to look through it as well. I waited for them to finish and when they were, both heads looked up towards mine. I could see that they were unsure, especially Syaoran, whose eyes were, as usual, suspicious than before. I could tell Syaoran didn't like being bossed around by me. Who can blame him? I made his life a living hell.   
  
Sakura, however (bless my other half's daughter), nodded in agreement. "Sure. This map seems easy enough to follow. How long do we have?"  
  
I thought for a minute, then shook my head. "It doesn't matter. If we have to, then I'd take years and years until I find her."  
  
Syaoran grimaced, folding the map back to its original state. I really don't feel like arguing with him right now. "You expect us with no sleep while we look for her?"  
  
"Please, Syaoran-kun, not right now," Sakura spoke, tiredly. Obviously, she noticed how irritated I was every time Syaoran argued with me. For seven long years, Syaoran has never forgiven me for the things I did for Sakura, no matter how many times I told him that I was testing her for her powers. Even though I came out rather evil looking, I didn't mean to hurt her in any way. Why would I?  
  
Syaoran closed his mouth. He knew he was upsetting Sakura what with Tomoyo missing and all. He didn't want to add anymore dilemma to this problem. He glanced at me and frowned, but I only looked away, not caring how he felt at that point. I sighed. "Well, we better get going," I said, turning around towards the direction of the door. The couple didn't argue. They silently followed me out the door.   
  
I was just lifting my hand to the doorknob, when the doorbell suddenly rang, startling both myself and my two companions behind me. All these interruptions were driving me crazy! Slowly, I opened the door and frowned at the sight of an attractive woman in her early twenties, wearing a tanned overcoat. She had short, dark hair and the deepest blue eyes, although not as similar as mine. She was wearing her black sunglasses on top of her head and the moment I opened the door, she was already grinning from head to toe. I knew who this woman was. The badge hanging from her left jean pocket was a dead giveaway.   
  
"May I help you?" I asked. Syaoran and Sakura were immediately behind me, wondering who I was talking to.  
  
The woman's face, though, was not grinning. She held a cold exterior about her and had already fished her badge from her pocket and flashed me with it. "Hello, I'm Detective Victoria Converse from the London World Police. Are you Eriol Hiragizawa by any chance?"  
  
"Yes. What's going on? I didn't call for a police." I looked over her shoulder and noticed her police car parked beside my Toyota Camry.  
  
"I know sir, but a Sonomi Daidouji did. She reported her daughter, Tomoyo Daidouji missing. Do you have a moment to answer a couple of questions?"   
  
I wanted to brush her off, but if I did, it would sound like I did something to Tomoyo. I nodded finally. "All right. Come on in." I stepped aside and opened the door wider for her. The dark haired Detective stepped inside carefully and looked around at the odd bunch of group she witnessed; two brunettes and a woman in a maid costume with odd lavender hair, holding a yellow, stuffed animal cat. She greeted all three of them with a slight nod, while the three nodded in reply. She turned to face me and waited until I led her to the living room where we could sit and 'talk.'   
  
"So, what do you want to know? I would gladly tell you everything," I said, as I sat down on the single couch across from the larger one.  
  
Victoria Converse sat down in front of me, on the large couch, leaning forward to catch every word I said. It seems she wanted to make sure that I wouldn't flinch at certain things while I talked so she can tell whether I was lying or not. "Mr. Hiragizawa, Sonomi Daidouji reported to me that her daughter went missing five days ago. Is this correct?"  
  
I nodded. "Yes."  
  
"And you are close with Ms. Daidouji?"  
  
I nodded again.  
  
"What is your relationship with her?"  
  
I stared at her for a moment. What did she think I was? Did she think I would kidnap the only woman I love? "She and I haven't really started dating yet, but we have declared our love for each other while we wrote letters back and forth."  
  
"That's sweet," Victoria spoke. I could hear the sarcastic tone in her voice, which was really annoying because it sounded like she was mocking me. I glanced at Syaoran and Sakura, who were standing by the archway, listening to every questions asked. "Mr. Hiragizawa, the missing person's mother told me that-"  
  
"Her name is Tomoyo," I interrupted.  
  
Victoria looked down and nodded. "I apologize.. " Even though she said that, I could see her face burning in anger. "Tomoyo's mother told me that she came here from Japan just to see you, is that correct?"  
  
"Yes, but I didn't know."  
  
"What do you mean you didn't know?"  
  
"I mean I didn't know. She didn't even tell me she was coming here. I found out when-" I stopped, knowing that if I told her that Kaho had come up to me and told me specifically that Tomoyo was kidnapped by her own husband, then that puts her and myself on the line. Victoria Converse would ask question as, how did Kaho know about Tomoyo's disappearance?  
  
"You found out what?" Sharon waited for me to continue, but I just sat there, trying to think of ways to continue my answer. "Mr. Hiragizawa, how did you know that Tomoyo was coming, when her mother told me that she was coming here to surprise you? She told me that her daughter said she was going to call by the time she made it to your place. I would have thought you didn't know that she was visiting."  
  
I couldn't believe this woman! Was she interrogating me right here, right now!? Without any leads!? "I don't think you have the right to interrogate me in this manner, Detective. You can't ask me anything, unless you prove something that you can!" I clenched my fists in frustration.  
  
"You're right, I'm sorry, Mr. Hiragizawa. But why are you suddenly defensive?"  
  
Damn! I cursed to myself. This woman was definitely hard to get rid of. I don't have time for this bull! I have to go find Tomoyo now! "I'm not being defensive, Detective. I'm merely trying to tell you that I had nothing to do with Tomoyo's disappearance."  
  
Victoria nodded. "Hm...." was all she said. She stood up and I too did the same. "Well, thank you for your time, Mr. Hiragizawa." With that said, I escorted her out of the room and out the door. I made sure she was in her car, before she pulled from the driveway.  
  
"Do you think she accuses you of something, Eriol-sama?" Nakuru spoke from behind me. The door closed as I stepped back inside. Syaoran and Sakura were both staring at me curiously.  
  
I stared through the window as the car turned a corner and disappeared for good. "It seems like it, Nakuru. But there's nothing else we can do about that now. She'll be following me the whole time I look for Tomoyo, but all I have to do is not worry about it. What matters now is looking for her." I glanced at my other two companions. I watched Sakura agree, while, Syaoran, surprisingly, supported the same thing.  
  
*******************************************  
  
~Tomoyo~  
  
Another week passed. There was STILL no sign of Eriol as I called him many times. He must have figured out already that I was missing and went looking for me himself. It would have been easier though, if he stayed in his house so I can just reach him by phone and let him know where I was. I was just hanging up the cordless phone, when Jason came out to join me into the balcony. It was just me and him. He had his summer vacation too, while Alice had to work during the three months of vacation and Emma was away for summer camp with her friends.   
  
"What are you looking at?" Jason asked, glancing at me.  
  
I smiled, feeling my cheeks heating up. He was quite sweet. Even though he had feelings for me, he knew that I loved Eriol and that no one can ever replace my heart for him. Not even as kind as Jason. Sighing, I took in the breath of England's fresh air and looked into the horizon. "Nothing. Just admiring the view. You?" I looked over to him, and now I regret of ever asking him that question, because he was staring at me the moment I did. I turned away, blushing even redder. "Jason..."  
  
Jason turned away, blushing as well. "I'm sorry, Tomoyo. It's just that... You're quite beautiful when you look at the world like that."  
  
"Like what?" I asked him.  
  
"Like a Goddess looking down at her planet." He grinned when I looked into his eyes. He turned around to face me and kept his smile there. I didn't know what happened then, but he began to walk towards me. Too entranced by his eyes, I stayed where I was and waited for him to come nearer. I don't know why, maybe because I had missed being with someone so much that I felt the need to touch someone, to hold someone...even to kiss someone. Before I could stop him, his arms were already around my waist. Jason pulled me in closer against him and our lips immediately touched. This couldn't be happening, I told myself. This is a dream! Wake up! Don't continue! Stop now!  
  
As if something slapped me straight across the face, I opened my eyes and pushed Jason away as hard as I could. The dark haired man looked away, scratching the back of his neck nervously. "I'm sorry..." he mumbled.  
  
What have I done? Did I just cheat on Eriol? Though, we haven't really started dating yet, but what of my promise? My mind went back to the last line of the letter I wrote to him, just the day before I decided to come to England:  
  
...please promise me...  
  
...promise me you won't find someone else while you're there...  
  
I choked when I remembered what he said to me as his reply to the letter and my heart grew worse:  
  
...despite the distance, I promise Tomoyo to stay true to you...  
  
...no other can replace my heart that rightfully belongs to you and only you...  
  
Suddenly, I cried. Jason attempted to approach me once again, to embrace me and comfort me, but no comfort can come to me now for what I have done. True, Jason was the one who advanced, but I should have stopped him before our lips met. I should have turned away when I had the chance.  
  
But....  
  
I didn't.  
  
I looked up, tearfully at Jason. "What did I just do?"  
  
The dark haired man shook his head assuringly. "Don't blame yourself. It's my fault. I know you have a boyfriend, but..." He stopped when I lifted up my hand at him.  
  
"No, please don't talk anymore. I... I have to go. I'm tired..." I turned and left, feeling so much emotion in my mind and my heart. I just broke the promise I asked for Eriol to do. I won't be able to live with myself if Eriol knew the truth...  
  
GoodGurl: Uh oh @_@. What has Tomoyo done? Even though Eriol and her haven't 'officially' started dating yet, does this mean she cheated on him? Hm... well I'll let you readers be the judge of that. Heh heh! ;) At least she didn't sleep with him, ne? ;) And hey what's this? Syaoran and Sakura are in England too! And a new character, Detective Victoria Converse is...*gasp* accusing Eriol now? Oh the humanity! ^_^; Stay tuned!!!!!!!!1 


	6. Separation

GoodGurl: Hi everyone! Ooh, nice reviews I got! ^_____^ even though it wasn't enough, I still enjoyed those who reviewed for the chapter! Arigatou! Hee hee, Kyteaura, my number one faaaannnnnnnnnnnnn!!!!!!!! Dis for you! Oh yes and be warned: Slight Nakuru/Yue! Hee hee!  
  
Chapter 6 - Separation   
  
~Eriol----Lansbury~  
  
I searched around, suddenly feeling like someone's watching me. I looked over my shoulder and of course, there it was, the very, 'conspicuous' Toyota that was owned by none other than the Detective who was interrogating me earlier. I sighed, walking across the street. Lansbury was the only place, with its large cities and quiet neighborhood that I barely visited. The first thing I decided to look for was inside a coffee house, beside an old looking grocery building called, 'McLoggan's Place.' Just I suspected, Victoria Converse slowly drove her car in front of the coffee place, the moment I opened the door to Starbucks coffee house. It was far too empty, maybe except for a couple that sat in the far booth in the corner of the building. Well, I couldn't complain, since it was only seven in the morning. I have been scouting all day and all night looking for the damn city. London's city routes were a lot tougher than it looked. I just hope Syaoran and Sakura didn't get lost trying to find Surrey. I had no problem with Nakuru or Spinel, because, unlike me, they like to explore London a bit too much. I glanced at the corner of my eye and noticed Detective Converse peering through the barred up window that was just halfway opened. Sighing deeply, I approached the counter. A young man, maybe around my age, yawned and greeted me with a nod, before I took out my picture of Tomoyo smiling for the camera.  
  
"Have you seen this woman?" I asked, looking into the man's deep, green eyes.  
  
The man examined the picture for a moment, then leaned back and shook his head. "Can't say I have. She's cute though. Sorry I can't help ya." Without even giving me or the picture a second look, he turned and went to the back counter.   
  
No luck, I thought to myself. I left the coffee house with my heart beating fast. The Toyota once again followed me as I made my way to the second building. McLoggan's place wasn't what I expected it to be. From the outside, it looked like a convenience store, when really, it was a meat and sausage house. I could tell it was just opening up, because there was barely any customers present. I searched around, hoping to find the owner. Since managers worked almost all day and all night, I figured they might have taken a look at a young woman with long, wavy dark hair. I was hoping to find the owner by the first counter I saw, but all I noticed was a young woman, barely my age, popping gum in her mouth. Now, who would be chewing gum this early?  
  
"Excuse me?" I approached her, ready to take out Tomoyo's picture from my pocket. The girl, thinking it was some kind of gun or something, lifted up her hands, her eyes widening in fear. "Uh, no it's okay, I'm not here to rob you or anything. I just want to know if you saw this girl.." I took out the picture finally, after a lot of struggling and held it high up for the woman to see.   
  
The woman looked at it, moving her head from far away and then back close to her again. She had to do this a lot of times, before looking up and shaking her head. "I'm sorry, I don't think I have seen the young robin," she spoke, sympathetically. "I do hope you find her though. She seems really pretty." She grinned, which wasn't much help.  
  
"Oh." Disappointment crept back to me. "Thank you anyway." With that, I turned and left.  
  
"Who was that?" came a deep voice from behind the young woman. An elderly man appeared from the back room, carrying a load of sausages in his arms and watched as the dark haired young man crossed the street.  
  
The seventeen year old girl shrugged. "I don't know. Some guy looking for his girlfriend."  
  
The elderly man arched a single eyebrow and nodded. "I see," he replied, before going to the refrigerator to place the meat inside the cold cupboard.  
  
I sighed. I was hoping to find her here, but it was rather disappointing. I stopped just in front of a real convenient store this time and paused, tilting my head towards the sky. I hope Nakuru and the others are getting better luck than me.  
  
******************  
  
~Nakuru--Milesborough~  
  
  
She was bored. Looking for Tomoyo definitely was tiring her. This has been going on for at least a week now and Eriol would not give up until she is found. What kind of girl would surprise her boyfriend anyway without telling him? She wouldn't do such a thing. Look at her, she's really far away from her Yue, who was living all the way in Japan himself, while she was in England, trying to over the sad feeling that her boyfriend was forbidden to use his powers to transport himself here to be with her. Sakura forbade him to do so, because he was losing his energy every time he did and of course, Nakuru felt the same way. Writing letters was another thing they could do and so was phone calls, but for both Guardians of the moon, they had no patients over mortal technology.   
  
The lavender haired woman flew at the top of the tallest building in Milesborough and peered down below, hoping to find a certain dark haired young woman lost somewhere in the desolate city. She stretched and yawned. This search was definitely tiring her out. For long hours, this was what Eriol, herself and Spinel have been doing...scouting the area for any signs of her master's beloved Tomoyo. She couldn't understand why Eriol never went back to visit Tomoyo in Japan. It would have been less of a hassle for Tomoyo and everyone else so she wouldn't have to go alone.   
  
"Any luck, Nakuru?" The woman blinked. She turned around and found herself face to face with Yue, the other half Guardian of the moon. She frowned and shook her head. She could feel the white haired Guardian approaching her with a little flap of his wings. "She could not have gone far."  
  
"I thought you were in China?"  
  
"Sakura and Syaoran are here as well, so it is my duty as a Guardian to watch over my Mistress," Yue replied.  
  
"So, shouldn't you be with your Mistress?" Nakuru faced him.  
  
Yue looked back at her and shook his head. "She will be fine. Both Keroberos and Syaoran are with her now. I wanted to see you first to see how you were doing with all this."  
  
Nakuru sighed. "If only I could do something for Eriol-sama. Both him and Tomoyo have been through a lot. I can't stand it if Tomoyo disappears, leaving my master alone on Earth. I don't even want to think what would happen to Eriol if Tomoyo is..." She paused, taking a deep breath. She felt a strong hand on her shoulder. The lavender haired woman looked up, now with tear-stricken eyes. Yue wrapped his arms around her and let Nakuru rest her head on his shoulder. She never really cared for Tomoyo that much, but the thought of her dying in the streets or anywhere else at all, made her blood run cold. Her master will become distraught over the news and wouldn't know how to handle it, except making himself invisible to everyone, especially to her two servants. Nakuru was afraid that Eriol will disappear and she and Spinel would disappear along with him, without saying good bye to her Yue. Not only that, Nakuru would be very distraught if she lost her lover, just like Eriol. She can understand his pain.   
  
Both Moon Guardians watched the world waking up below as cars suddenly created life in the streets. Shops were beginning to open. Trains were switched on and once again, the bright morning light was the only light over top the streets below. Nakuru and Yue stood there silently, the short whimpers of the lavender haired woman was the only sign of life for both of them.  
  
***********************  
  
  
~Spinel--Creek~  
  
Something small and moving crept out of the opened space in between the floor and the bottom of the door, then flew across the streets quickly, trying to avoid the staring, suspicious eyes from people around him. Spinel observed around him, peering swiftly through windows, calling Tomoyo's name. It was only a matter of time before he was visible. His magic was useable only for a short time and if he didn't find a place to hide soon, people will start to wonder about the wandering flying stuffed animal thing in the air. Despite his size, it still wasn't easy being small. If he made himself bigger now, people will become more suspicious.   
  
"Mou...Tomoyo, where are you?" he said out loud, but soft enough so no one could hear. Suddenly, he stopped. He smelled something delicious, something sweet and addictive. It was coming from a building somewhere. Spinel followed his nose and found himself in front of a brick wall. The small stuffed animal peered through the small crack on the wall and his eyes suddenly twinkled at the sight. "AH!" he gasped. Tons and tons of desserts adorned the small, yet comforting building. Cakes, pastries, ice cream.... the works! Spinel had dreamed this moment to be inside a place filled with delicious sweets. Oh how he loved sweets! What would Keroberos say now? He laughed at the thought of the yellow stuffed animal teary eyed when he finds out that he was able to take some time to observe the beauty that was the 'Ginger House.'   
  
Spinel drooled and slurped at the sight of a large cake being displayed by the window. No longer could take the hunger, he squeezed as hard as he can through the small crack and smacked his lips together, just thinking about that cake. He looked around, making sure there was no one watching and flew across the hall to the large, delicious cake.   
  
*****************  
  
~Sakura and Syaoran--Surrey~  
  
Not much was going on and still no sign of Tomoyo. Sakura yawned, leaning her head against Syaoran's shoulder as they sat on the park bench, listening to the birds chirping over them. Suddenly, the brunette girl was starting to feel sleepy. It must be all the usage of magic that was draining all her energy out. She sighed at the thought of Tomoyo all alone, looking around for a place to stay like a homeless beggar. Syaoran wrapped his arms around her shoulders and frowned, shaking his head for no reason.  
  
"Sakura, don't think that something has happened to Tomoyo, because you and I know her better than anyone. Okay, maybe Eriol knows her a lot too, but we all know that Tomoyo is a strong person and she would never give up."  
  
Sakura nodded, closing her eyes. "I just wish I had more power to find her..."  
  
Syaoran leaned down and kissed her temple gently. "We can't all have what we want. Your powers ARE powerful, but they're not meant to be used to find someone." He stood up and lend out a hand for his girlfriend to take. "Come on, we better get going. It looks like it's going to rain."  
  
The young brunette nodded and took Syaoran's hand. She glanced up and noticed dark clouds hovering over them. What happened? Just a minute ago it was really sunny. What changed? Something was not right. "Syaoran, something's not right. There was pure sun this morning." She squinted curiously. Large drops of rain suddenly fell from the skies, pouring down on them. Syaoran quickly pulled Sakura away and led them both inside a large hotel. When they were inside, Sakura was still wondering what changed the weather so quickly. Syaoran stared at her, wondering what she meant before, as he wiped the drops of rain from his deep, sandy hair.  
  
"What do you mean's something's not right? It rains here a lot, or so what I've heard from Eriol," Kero spoke from Sakura's spring jacket pocket.  
  
Sakura shook her head. "It's odd how rain suddenly appears like that in very hot weather." She glanced out the window of the hotel and searched around. "I feel it, Syaoran-kun. It feels like magic is at work here."  
  
Syaoran blinked. Suddenly, he felt it too. Why couldn't he feel it before? "You're right. Something isn't right at all."  
  
*******************   
  
  
  
~Tomoyo~  
  
I laid on my bed, my pillow buried on top of my face in shame. What happened? What will Eriol think now that I have 'cheated' on him? Would he turn away from me and never love me anymore? Or hate me forever? That thought made me shiver. I may not deserve him for what I did, but I can't stand the thought if someone hated me.   
  
"Tomoyo?" I heard Jason call, knocking on the door.  
  
I wiped my tears away, afraid that the handsome man might think I have been crying, then he would get more worried and would find any excuses to 'comfort' me. Although I didn't think he would do more than just hug me and make me feel better, because Jason knows my heart still belongs to Eriol and it always will. I glanced out the window, hoping to find something out there to occupy myself from my sad thoughts. The sun beamed down on me, just straight to my eyes, as if urging me to get up. I took my face away from the pillow and stared up at the ceiling. "Yes?" I called.  
  
I heard him take a deep breath before saying, "It's such a nice day, I thought maybe we could do something. I still have to show you the nice places around England. How about it?"  
  
I knew he was trying his hardest to make it less comfortable for me and him. I got up from my bed finally and opened the door. When Jason noticed my red face, indicating that I have been crying, he was about to wrap his arms around me for comfort, but I managed to shake my head. Jason backed away and nodded, awkwardly, mumbling a short apology. I smiled, then nodded. I knew I couldn't just sit here and stare at the ceiling all day long, thinking about what happened between Jason and myself. "All right, I think that would be a good idea. It gives me a chance to clear my head a little."  
  
Jason nodded, knowing what I meant and went to get the car keys. I followed him and we both went out the door, back to his car.   
  
We drove almost half an hour so Jason could show me a large park where he used to play with his friend. He wanted to show me a large hole which they dug up a long time ago. "I know it's no big deal, but Michael and I actually worked hard on this hole," he explained, as we drove through a one way street.  
  
I looked out the window, the wind blowing against my hair as we passed a few houses. There was a house, I noticed, with the front yard full of teenagers just smoking and drinking as they sat on chairs and talking. One of them noticed Jason's car passing by and noticed me. They gave a whoop of surprise. One boy, barely any older than me, tapped his friend on the shoulder and pointed towards me quickly. I didn't have time to figure out what they were talking about, because Jason pressed on the gas quickly, as if he knew what the boys were going to say to each other. Of course, I knew. They probably haven't seen a Japanese girl all their life.   
  
Suddenly, we were driving through a quieter street. Houses disappeared from side to side, only to be replaced by long, metallic fences with large buildings from either side. I glanced at Jason, staring at him curiously. "So, where's this park you're talking about?"  
  
Jason looked out the window, his eyes furrowing in confusion. He peered over his shoulder. "I must have taken the wrong turn," he spoke. He pressed on the break and reversed the car, towards the last street we passed. However, there was a police car coming towards us, its lights flashing in our eyes. I covered my eyes with my hands and squinted as a policeman got out of his car. Jason stopped and looked at me.   
  
I was about to say something, when the police tapped his knuckle gently against Jason's window. The dark haired boy rolled down the window and once the window was completely down, the police officer, with large, round sunglasses and was large in size, leaned his elbows on the door. "Is there a problem officer?" Jason asked.  
  
The officer glanced at me, then back at Jason. "Did you know you were driving fast, young man?"  
  
Jason furrowed his eyebrows. "How was I driving fast, sir? I know I was driving the speed limit."  
  
"I'm gonna have to ask you to step out, young man," the officer spoke, standing up.  
  
The dark haired youth glanced at me once, then opened the door slowly. The last thing he wanted to do was make the officer mad. Jason stepped out and waited until the officer gave him a command. I stayed in the car, my heart pounding. I didn't understand why. I knew that Jason wasn't driving fast, but it wasn't the type of fear I felt. It was the type of fear where I knew that something was going to happen.  
  
"Could you please turn around and put your hands on the car," the police said.  
  
Jason stared at him. "What?"  
  
"Do it, please," the man said, calmly.  
  
As Jason turned and put his hands on the car he said, "Is this really necessary, officer?" He was about to glance over his shoulder, when the policeman told him not to look. Sighing, Jason turned his head back in front of him. "Is this really necessary, officer?" he repeated, getting irritated now.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Suddenly, something hit the young man in the back of the head. Before he knew it, he fell unconscious.  
  
My eyes glowed. The policeman backed away from Jason's fallen body and was heading towards me, while I sat in fear. My heart pounded, feeling as if it was going to jump out of my skin. Something was not right here. Something told me to move, but my legs would not budge.   
  
You really want to move now, Tomoyo, if you don't want to see me. A familiar voice spoke. I looked up. The policeman was coming back towards the car. I moved my hands slowly to the door handle, still shocked at what I just witnessed. With all my might, I pulled the handle and the door flew open. But my legs...it still would not move. 'Move!' I screamed in my head. I glanced over my shoulder. He was coming nearer and nearer. "MOVE!" I said out loud. As if I was heard, my legs suddenly moved. I jumped out of the car and ran across the street, towards the forest I thought wasn't there. I knew I shouldn't have, but I glanced over my shoulder quickly. The policeman was walking slowly, not even trying to go after me with a break neck run. Though, I could see from faraway, a wide grin from his rather familiar face.  
  
You can't go anywhere, Tomoyo. There's no point in your running. The same voice spoke in my head. I didn't want to answer. I knew who's voice it was. Jiro....   
  
As if he could read my mind, the voice said, I'm glad you remembered.  
  
I ran harder, my breathing shallow now. I could feel the scrunching of old leaves on the ground and hear twigs snap as I sprinted through the opening between two large trees. With no idea on where to go, I closed my eyes, hoping...praying that Eriol could hear me gasping for breath. I gasped when my toe hit something hard and before I could stop myself, I fell forward, falling flat on my face on the ground. I looked over my shoulder and my eyes widened in fear when the policeman, whom I thought I lost while running away, coming towards me, in a speed I never thought any policeman would have.   
  
You can't run away, Tomoyo. the voice spoke again.  
  
It took me a while to realize that the voice was coming from the policeman. Quickly, I pushed myself up and scurried once again through the woods, sniffling and whimpering in fear. "Eriol..." I whispered, now running out of breath. I stumbled again, but I got up with a lot of effort, that I was beginning to feel weak. "ERIOL!!!!!"  
  
*****************  
  
~Eriol~  
  
  
I jerked my head up from my coffee. Did I just hear that? If I did, how could I hear something that seemed so far, yet seemed to be nearby. "Tomoyo?" I whispered at nothing in particular. I stood up quickly, fished some change into my pocket and put the change on the table beside the half drunk coffee and ran out. Without even thinking that Victoria Converse was still watching me from her car, I made my way towards a certain place. Up ahead, I noticed an empty street, that seemed too empty in the afternoon. I expected it to be busy with children running around, playing ball. Something told me that was the place I had to look for.   
  
"Eriol-sama!" I turned around and noticed Nakuru and a familiar white haired Guardian coming towards me.   
  
"Yue! What are you doing here?"  
  
"That doesn't matter, Eriol-sama! I felt Tomoyo's presence here! I know it!" Nakuru looked at, pleading for me to listen.  
  
I nodded. "I felt it too." I lifted up my head towards the empty street. Both Moon Guardians glanced towards it too, then back at me.. their eyes seem to agree with me. "Let's go." I turned around and made my to the street. When I stepped in between the street light and the sidewalk, I felt a force, as if it was pulling me inside.   
  
"There's a force field in this area," Yue spoke quietly, glancing around for any signs of an enemy. I looked at him and nodded, because I already knew the answer to that. All three of us walked slowly. I could feel Tomoyo's strong presence somewhere. As if on cue, I felt my head turning towards the direction of two cars, I just noticed there. There was a man, leaning against the car, holding his head, as if he was just waking up from unconsciousness.   
  
"There's someone there!" Nakuru yelled.   
  
I turned towards the Moon Guardian. "Better let yourself on guard," I told them.  
  
Both Moon Guardians nodded, even Yue, who barely listened to me, since his new master was now Sakura. All three of us approached the man cautiously. He looked up, his eyes widening in fear. I shook my head immediately, lifting my hands up. "Don't worry, we won't hurt you."  
  
The man lifted an eyebrow, glancing at the two companions behind me. "Who- who are you?" As if realizing what just happened, he jerked his head towards the empty forest to his right. I also turned my head to that direction, the same as Nakuru and Yue. "Tomoyo..." he whispered.  
  
I lifted an eyebrow, my eyes widening in shock to hear such a name from a stranger. "What did you say?"  
  
He didn't answer. The older man broke into a run. "HEY!" I yelled. I ran after him. Nakuru and Yue were not far behind. I brushed branches out of my way, while ahead of me, the man was going faster towards....somewhere. "HEY!" I repeated. "STOP!"  
  
"TOMOYO!" I heard him yell.   
  
He was running towards a clearing. I ran faster, careful not to use any magic so he wouldn't be suspicious of me. "You know Tomoyo?" I yelled from behind.  
  
The man didn't stop. He continued to yell her name and continued to run fast, in a wave of panic. I felt it too. My own panic was getting the better of me.   
  
Something has happened...  
  
Then, I heard it...  
  
A scream...  
  
And then...  
  
Dead silence.  
  
GoodGurl: YIKES :S Uh oh, what now? o.O Will Jason and Eriol find Tomoyo in time? What happened to Sakura and Syaoran you wonder? You'll have to find out on the next chappy! ;) Heh heh! 


	7. To Love Somebody

GoodGurl: Hi!!!!! Thank you all very much for your reviews! I am so happy to hear reviews from those who have read my other fic and continued to read on with the sequel, I really appreciate it! ^_^. Okay, in this chapter, it will be completely different. Instead of a first person view, I decided on a third person view on this chapter, because...well for some reasons you'll find out soon enough! ;)   
  
  
  
Chapter 7 - To Love Somebody  
  
  
  
They ran and ran like no tomorrow.  
  
He followed the older man through the woods, gasping for breath, but would not stop to relax. Eriol was eager to find out where that scream came from and as if his questions were finally answered, ahead of him, he noticed a very familiar figure with long, dark, wavy hair, staring at something with her wide, purple eyes. Ahead of him, he could hear the other man calling her name, but she didn't seem to react to him that much.  
  
"TOMOYO!" Eriol yelled at the top of his lungs. He passed the shorter boy and ran towards her.  
  
The girl looked up, her eyes widening in surprise at his presence. Her eyes suddenly began to water and before she could contain herself, she ran to Eriol, passing the boy who expected to be with her and cried into the dark haired boy's arms. "Eriol... I never thought I'd see you again..." Tomoyo whispered in his chest.  
  
Eriol kissed the top of her head and embraced her tightly, afraid that he would lose her again if he released her, even a tiny bit. "Tomoyo...I've missed you..." He felt his own tears falling down his cheeks and disappear into her shoulder.   
  
"Eriol... Sakura and Syaoran... Eriol..." Tomoyo paused, closing her eyes in comfort. He pulled himself away from her and tilted her chin towards him. Without realizing the audience that were watching them, he closed his eyes, leaned down and landed a soft kiss on her soft lips.   
  
Tomoyo felt her heart soar in every kiss she took with all his love and returned it with her own love and comfort. It took her a while to realize that she wasn't dreaming, that this kiss was indeed real. She felt her own heart beating again, as if it hasn't been pumping properly since she disappeared from his sight.  
  
Jason watched, his eyes searching through the couple that locked themselves into an embrace and then into a kiss. The dark haired boy felt his heart break into two. He noticed Tomoyo smile as she broke her loving kiss from the man he finally knows as Eriol and Jason, for the first time, felt his smile appear on his lips. He would rather see Tomoyo happy than see her lose her Eriol forever, leaving her crying in sadness. He took a deep breath, just realizing that he hadn't taken a breath since seeing Tomoyo in another man's arms. Though, Eriol was not another man. HE was the one who was the other man.   
  
Suddenly, Tomoyo pulled herself away from him and pointed behind them. "Eriol... they..." She swallowed hard and looked up.  
  
Eriol turned around slowly and felt his whole skin crawl. Above them, hung Sakura, Syaoran and Kerberos wrapped in a magical thin thread on top of a large, single tree. His eyes widened. They were unconscious.  
  
"Well, isn't this a nice reunion!" came a voice from somewhere. All heads turned to the direction of something dark and purple swirling in between Sakura and Syaoran and soon turned into a familiar figure they knew all too well.   
  
The dark haired magician quickly pulled Tomoyo behind him and frowned.   
  
Kei or rather, Jiro, hovered above them, his arms spread about beside him.   
  
"Bloody hell!"  
  
The dark magician jerked his head towards that noise and scowled at Jason. "You! Swearing is not allowed here!"   
  
Tomoyo and Eriol looked at Jason and were shocked when Jiro flicked his fingers at him, vanishing Jason's lips from his face. The dark haired boy's eyes widened in fear, lifting up his hands to feel nothing but skin. He tried to speak, but was unable to do so. Jason glanced at Tomoyo and furrowed his eyebrows curiously. All the dark haired girl could do was look at him sympathetically. She wanted to go up to him and comfort him and tell him everything about her true life, which involved magic, but did not dare move.  
  
"Now! Where were we? Ah, yes!" Jiro turned his head back towards the couple. "You must be wondering what I'm going to do with these three..." He flicked his head from left to right, pointing out which three he was talking about and folded his arms across his chest menacingly. "Well, it's simple Eriol! I'm going to strangle these three, unless you hand me the Black Book."  
  
Eriol gritted his teeth angrily. "You will never give up will you?" he hissed, clenching and unclenching his fists.  
  
"Never in a million years!" Jiro cackled. "What will it be, Eriol? The whole world? Or these three that saves the whole world?"  
  
"You bastard! I swear I'll..."  
  
"Or you'll what?" Jiro interrupted. "Kill me? Or... kill her?"  
  
The dark haired boy stared at him curiously. What the hell was he talking about? Suddenly, he felt something sharp go around his neck. In impulse, Eriol lifted up his hands and glanced over his shoulder slowly.   
  
Tomoyo was holding a knife that appeared out of nowhere and was pointing the sharp end straying close against Eriol's neck. Eriol's eyes widened in shock. He glanced at Nakuru and Yue, who were ready to take charge, but the young magician just silenced them with hard eyes.  
  
"If you make one move, Moon Guardians, you will surely lose your valuable Master!" Jiro announced, tilting his head towards the three figures hanging by the tree. "And you will also lose these three with your foolish actions!"  
  
Nakuru and Yue froze, both their eyes straying towards an unknown Tomoyo, whose eyes seemed to be entrance by some kind of powerful spell.   
  
"Face it, Eriol, we all have to make our own choices sooner or later, no matter how hard it is! Wasn't that such nice acting in Tomoyo's part?" He grinned, darkly towards his enemy, which quickly faded, showing he meant business. "I'll give you five hours for you to retrieve the Black Book!"   
  
"Enough, Kei!" came a mysterious voice. All heads turned to the direction of a tall shadow appearing from behind the trees. Mizuki Kaho stepped under the light that cast down by the little sunlight that appeared in the sky. She was holding something in her hand that Eriol recognized as the magic bell he had given her.   
  
"What will you do to me, if I don't do as you say, my dear WIFE!?" Jiro hissed, his patience running out. "I WILL NOT BE DELAYED BY YOUR PATHETIC WORDS!" He ignored Kaho and looked back at Eriol, trapped between Tomoyo and a knife. "My offer is final! I will give you five hours to hand me the book."  
  
"How will that accomplish, Jiro? It accomplishes nothing!" Eriol yelled, gritting his teeth. "Even if we give you the Black Book, then all of us will save Kei and take his soul back into its rightful owner!"  
  
Jiro laughed, which made everyone's skin crawl. "Have you forgotten that Kei is my nephew? Have you forgotten that my blood still resides in him? He will always remember what he must do! He will never forget the reason he is here on Earth! Even if I die and even if Kei has to as well, the little unborn child that lives in Kaho will take our place!"  
  
Everyone turned their eyes on Kaho, wondering if it was true and indeed, when Kaho nodded, it was confirmed. "You're wrong, Jiro!" Eriol turned his eyes back towards their enemy. Tomoyo leaned the knife a bit tighter against Eriol. The teen clenched his fists, feeling small blood dripping from the cut that was starting to throb around his neck.   
  
"And how am I wrong, worthless one?" Jiro sneered at Eriol.  
  
"Because unlike you... Kei has a heart! He will always love his wife, because love is the only thing that keeps evil away! Unlike you, no one loves you! No one will change who you are, because what you are..." He gave Jiro a dark look. "Is always going to be evil!"  
  
Jiro's pupils turned into thin slits. His face turned a dark shade of red and if he was a cartoon, he would have developed smoke coming out both from of his ears. Eriol could see all the hairs he could see standing on end and to his surprise, all the tall man could do was laugh. "Hah hah! You really think those pathetic words will help you escape me? NEVER! Do what you want with them, Tomoyo! I'll make you choose who to live, because I still want the book!" With that said, he disappeared from view, bringing with him Eriol's three unconscious companions.   
  
"Yes, master," Tomoyo replied.  
  
Once again, it was just them now, but one of them was different. Eriol turned his attention back towards Tomoyo. Nakuru, Yue and Kaho turned their heads towards Tomoyo, her eyes a hazy purple- in a tight trance. "Tomoyo..." Eriol whispered. "You can fight this."  
  
"Be quiet!" Tomoyo hissed, twisting the knife to form a threat. She looked up at the three companions around them and grinned darkly. "If you make one move, I WILL slit his throat and feed his blood to you all!"  
  
"You don't mean that Tomoyo!" Nakuru spoke.  
  
"Nakuru..." Kaho called.  
  
The lavender haired woman looked into Kaho's eyes. She perceived the look to be a warning and Nakuru understood. Yue stood there, still in dismay at what just happened. He never imagined something like this before. All the tension and all the drama. Sure, he has faced these things before when Sakura was fighting the beings that have turned into cards, but it has never felt this exciting before. He leaned closer against Nakuru and held her hand. Nakuru looked up, her eyes widening in fear. "It's all right, Nakuru. Kaho and Eriol will know how to handle this," he whispered.  
  
Nakuru nodded, calmed by her words.  
  
"Tomoyo... you must be angry," Kaho spoke again.  
  
The dark haired girl looked at her sharply. Eriol stared at the woman as well, wondering where she was going with this. Kaho took one step, but it only made Tomoyo pull Eriol and herself back one step as well. "I know you must have been lonely, sad and angry because Eriol wasn't able to find you." She waited for Tomoyo to say something, but all the brown haired woman could see was the girl's confused look. "But the truth is, Eriol has been looking for all this time. He has not slept for these three long days, because he wanted to look for you so much! It proves how much he loves you, so there is no reason for you to feel these emotions in your heart that has turned dark because of Jiro's magic!"  
  
Tomoyo shook her head, now really confused. "M-master cares for me! He would never do such a.. a... thing!" she stammered, taking another step back.  
  
"Open your heart, Tomoyo. Fight this darkness!" Eriol yelled.   
  
"N... no! N...no!" Tomoyo vigorously shook her head. "You... you left me! You... didn't try to find me! Master said... master said-"  
  
"He is not your master, Tomoyo!" Kaho hissed, cutting off the girl in mid sentence. "Where is the kind Tomoyo that Eriol loves? Where is that smile that is always placed on her lips that Eriol adores? Where is she? COME OUT TOMOYO!!!!"   
  
With those words, Tomoyo suddenly started shaking as if in a seizure and before she could stop, her eyes quickly closed, forcing her to drop the knife on the ground. Her knees buckled and she was suddenly falling, but Eriol had caught her just in time in his arms before she could hit the ground. Eriol didn't have to be worried, because Tomoyo only fell unconscious. He looked up and Kaho and thanked her softly. Kaho nodded, accepting his gratitude.  
  
"Nakuru, Yue... help me with Tomoyo," Eriol spoke. He picked her up in his arms and kissed her forehead lovingly. "Tomoyo," the boy whispered. "Wait for me at my mansion, okay? Nakuru and Yue will both be there for you. I will end this once and for all." Nakuru and Yue joined him later. Eriol looked up at the white haired angel and handed her Tomoyo. Yue took her gently in his arms and looked up. "Take her back to the mansion." He glanced at Nakuru and nodded. "I trust you to take care of her while I'm gone."  
  
"What will you do, Eriol-sama?" Nakuru's eyes suddenly changed from relief to concern. She did not need to ask why Eriol was not willing to hand the Black Book to Jiro. It was the one thing that will end the world. "Please be careful, Master," Nakuru spoke.  
  
Eriol nodded, turning his head towards Kaho, who stood silent. "Where do you think he is now, Kaho?"  
  
"I have a pretty good idea where he is."  
  
The dark haired man glanced back at Tomoyo. "Kaho and I will go to this hiding place of his and bring back Sakura and the others. We have five hours to bring the book to him, but he won't be expecting a surprise attack from us."  
  
"Let me go with you. My master needs me and-" he paused when Eriol's hand shot up.  
  
The eighteen year old teen shook his head. "We need you here to guard the Black Book, Yue. If Jiro tries to get it with his own hands, who is better than you to guard it? Along with Nakuru and..." His thoughts went back to Spinel Sun, who has been missing since they arrived here. "Where is Spinel Sun?"  
  
Nakuru and Yue looked around for a sign of a dark, large cat with wings, growling at the darkness. However, Spinel Sun was not there.  
  
  
  
************  
  
  
  
No one knew where, except the baker who was hitting a black feline over the head with his broomstick, trying to shoo him away from his number 1 Angel Food cake. The feline looked up, its face filled with icing, he fell back when the black feline suddenly grew wings.   
  
'Oh no! I forgot!' Spinel Sun thought. His mind was too in tune with the cake in his face that he had forgotten what he had to do. He had to find Tomoyo and-  
  
"Suppy-chan! You baka! Come back here or I'll whack your head with my fists!" came Nakuru's face in his head. He could almost hear the lavender haired woman stomping her foot in annoyance. "Why didn't you answer my calls before? Where have you been!?"  
  
Spinel Sun frowned. "What's wrong with you? I was just..." He stopped himself from explaining further about the massive cake he had dived into.  
  
  
  
"I don't care what you were doing, Suppy! You just missed the entire Jiro saga for your information! Don't bother about coming here! Go back to the mansion and prepare some hot water for Tomoyo-chan!"  
  
Spinel Sun flew off into the sky and headed straight towards the source of the voice. "Hmph! Are you telling me what to do?"  
  
"Do as she says, Spinel Sun," Eriol spoke.  
  
The black cat froze and nodded. "Gomen nasai, Eriol-sama! I was-"  
  
"Forget it. Just do as Nakuru says. Her and Yue will explain everything to you when she gets back to the mansion."  
  
'Yue?' The black cat thought. Spinel Sun nodded and turned, heading back towards the direction of the mansion.   
  
  
  
***************  
  
  
  
"Why are we here?" He looked around a very familiar place. A nice bed and a soft carpet. He went to the door where, inside, was a nice, comfortable bathroom, complete with a toilet and a counter. "Why did you bring me here?"  
  
"What's wrong with a little rest?" a voice, even more gentler than the other said.  
  
"NO! We will not rest!" The voice automatically pulled him back from his eagerness to rest on the bed, but he fought it, forcing himself to land on the soft cushions, before the other voice could pull him away from it again.   
  
"Enough of this, Uncle! Please, give me a little rest!" He couldn't stand the thought of having his Uncle pushing him around. He could still see the look on Kaho's face, but it did not compare to the look Kei put on his own face when Jiro announced to Eriol and the others that she was pregnant with his baby.   
  
Jiro hissed. The body which both voices shared was stuck in between having to stand up or sit down on the bed. The older man sighed and gave up, making the body which Kei now controlled fall on the bed once more.   
  
"You understand, boy that if we do not get the Black Book back, I will have Kaho killed and you will forever remain out of sight from this body!" Jiro growled.  
  
Kei sighed. "I know..." He felt his heart stop beating. He refuses to give up Kaho to death, but he refuses to make her see that he has given up his body so Jiro can take over. She will understand soon enough. Eriol will understand soon enough that he had to do what he did. The Black Book may destroy the world, but it will keep him and Kaho together.  
  
Forever...  
  
  
  
*****************  
  
  
  
She woke up, startled from a dream. She was threatening someone she cared about with a knife! Tomoyo looked around, her eyes will hazy from sleep and when it was back in focus, she found a very familiar face staring back at her.  
  
"J...Jason?" she spoke, almost in a whisper.   
  
The dark haired boy nodded. "Yeah, it's me. How are you?"  
  
Tomoyo sat up and nodded, putting a hand on her head. "Still a little tired, but I'm fine. What happened?" She looked around and found three more pairs of eyes staring back at her. Nakuru sat just behind Jason, while Yue and Spinel Sun stood back by the doorway, watching her as well. Confused, Tomoyo gave Nakuru and questioning glance.   
  
Jason knew when to back off, she he stood up and let Nakuru to sit down on the chair he was sitting on and stepped back. Nakuru smiled and nodded, sitting down on the chair, then leaned down to wrap her arms around the shorter and tinier girl. "Are you all right now?"  
  
Tomoyo nodded again. "Yeah. But... why are you all here?"  
  
Nakuru smiled, releasing her arms from the younger girl. "I guess all of Jiro's tampering with your mind must have erased all that memory from your head. Before I start explaining what happened, would you like something to eat?"  
  
The dark haired girl shook her head. "I want to be fed the story you are going to tell me, Nakuru. How did you all get here and where is Eriol?" She looked around, hoping to see Eriol there with his arms open, ready for her to run to. However, there was no sign. Disappointed, she turned her attention back towards his Guardian.   
  
Nakuru put her hands on her lap nervously, unsure of how to start this off. But Yue and Spinel Sun had already stepped up behind her (Yue having to move Jason out of the way with a glare), ready to start the story. Nakuru smiled at the both of them.  
  
Yue took a deep breath, folded his arms across his chest and began explaining the story, from the time they arrived at the scene with her screaming at something. The white haired man explained how he, Nakuru and Eriol found Jason just getting up from unconsciousness.  
  
Tomoyo nodded, absorbing everything in her head. She remembered everything about that... Remembered everything about the time where a cop had hit Jason over the head with a club, until he fell unconscious. The girl had ran through the forest to get away from the cop, but the cop had caught up to her and the last thing she remembered was him hovering over her, holding a very familiar staff.  
  
It was now Nakuru's turn, brushing off Spinel Sun, who seemed to be absorbing everything in his head as well. "He missed all that part," Nakuru explained to Tomoyo, when the girl was staring at the black stuffed cat curiously. The lavender haired took a deep breath and continued the story from the time Tomoyo was reunited with Eriol and to the time Jiro disappeared. Tomoyo's tears began to water when the woman mentioned Sakura, Syaoran and Keroberos, all tied up on a tree and disappear with Jiro/Kei.  
  
Jason frowned, wishing in his every heart he could comfort her with his words, but he was too confused to do so. He was still trying to understand the dilemma behind this man named Jiro and the three creatures in front of him.  
  
Nakuru placed a hand on her shoulder, to calm the young woman down. "It's going to be all right, Tomoyo-chan. Eriol-sama and Kaho-san have gone to his hiding place and plan on bringing them back."  
  
The dark haired girl wiped her tears away with her arm and suddenly stood up from the couch, as if she just realized something. "What are you talking about!? He's gone to bring them back!? WHY!? I have to..." She turned towards the door, ready to leave, but Nakuru's hand has shot up to stop her from leaving.   
  
"What do you think you're doing, Tomoyo? You're not planning on going after him, are you?" Nakuru asked, concern in her voice.  
  
Tomoyo nodded, clenching her fists. More tears formed in her eyes and she allowed them to fall down her cheeks. "You said so yourself I was finally reunited with him and yet I didn't even remember that wonderful part! I don't want to lose him again because of this! Sakura, Syaoran and Keroberos are also my best friends! I can't sit here and do nothing about it! I...I can't... I can't..." She stopped, no longer able to continue. The sadness had completely surrounded her. The thought of Eriol and everyone else held captured dying in Jiro's hands, engulfed her heart.   
  
"It's too dangerous, Tomoyo..."  
  
The girl looked up, more tears falling down. Jason approached her slowly and even though he STILL didn't understand what was going on, he wrapped his arms around her and let her weep in his chest. Tomoyo cried, not caring about the three pairs of eyes that were staring at her.   
  
They were silent... unable to say anything to comfort her.   
  
Tomoyo couldn't understand this. First, she lost Eriol, then she was reunited with him, which she didn't even remember happening and now... she lost Eriol again. 'Why do you do this to me, Eriol?' she thought. Why did he have to act like a hero? He didn't need to be.  
  
He was already a hero in her eyes.  
  
"Eriol..." Tomoyo whispered, underneath her whimpers.   
  
Jason winced at the sound of the man's name. Even though her heart belonged to Eriol, he still felt hurt by it. But it didn't matter now. He had to brave.   
  
For him.   
  
For her.   
  
"Hey, it's okay Tomoyo. Don't worry," Jason whispered. He rubbed his hands on her back and gently tightened his embrace around her. "Eriol will come back for you. He is not that stupid to leave you behind..." He stopped, readying himself for the rest of the words he was going to say to her. "He loves you very much. I can tell by the way he embraced you and kissed you when you were reunited."  
  
Tomoyo sniffed, pulling herself away from him and looked at him. It must hurt him so much to say those words and Tomoyo was glad she heard them from his friend. His best friend. Smiling now, the girl wrapped her arms back around his waist and rested her head on his chest, closing her eyes in comfort. "Thank you, Jason..." she whispered.  
  
Nakuru, Yue and Spinel Sun slowly moved to the kitchen to give the two some alone time. The lavender haired woman, although curious about the relationship between Jason and Tomoyo, closed the sliding door that divided the kitchen and the living room.  
  
Jason closed his eyes, resting his chin on top of her head. He could smell the scent of grass and pollen from the outside when she was running through the woods, mixed with the sweet smell of her strawberry shampoo. He took a deep breath, wishing in every moment he could be like this forever with the woman he loved, but he knew it can never be. Tomoyo's heart will always belong to Eriol. "Tomoyo... I will always love you," he announced.  
  
Although it was old news, Tomoyo smiled. "I know..."  
  
"Eriol better be a good man to you, or I will kick his ass!" Jason spoke suddenly. He didn't know why, but he would actually do it if the younger man wasn't good to her. Tomoyo was too beautiful and too kind to give up, even though it was impossible for a good man like Eriol to give up Tomoyo. Jason saw the love in the man's eyes.  
  
Tomoyo made a soft, beautiful laugh, which made Jason's heart soar every time he heard it. "Well, all right, Jason. I won't stop you! But... I'm sorry I lied to you about what I knew. I should've told you about this...magic business."  
  
Jason shrugged. "Nah, forget it. I won't tell a soul. Not even my two sisters. They don't really need to know. They'll both just flip out anyway."  
  
Tomoyo nodded and sighed. At least now she had someone to trust.  
  
  
  
*******************  
  
  
  
Victoria Converse parked her car beside an abandoned small Mazda Miata and stepped out. In instinct, she unhooked her gun from its holster and held it between the palm of her hands, grasping it tightly around her fingers. She walked slowly towards the abandoned car and peeked inside, pointing her gun towards the driver's car, expecting for someone to jump out, but there was no one. Her head jerked towards the park's forested area and began her trek through the woods.   
  
When she made it to the opening of the woods where trees parted, she saw nothing. The owner of the car was nowhere to be found and all Sharon could find was a single bird's feather on the ground. The blond woman kneeled down and picked it up and stared at it.   
  
It was no ordinary bird's feather.  
  
Sighing, she stood up, putting her gun back in its holster and took out her radio from her back pocket. "This is Detective Victoria Converse, reporting that I will be coming back to headquarters. I repeat, I will be reporting back to headquarters, roger."  
  
"Copy that, Detective," a voice responded on the other line of the radio.  
  
Victoria turned off her radio and looked down. Her eyes furrowed curiously at many footsteps that she hadn't seen before on the ground. She kneeled down and put her hands on a pair of footsteps in front of her. It appeared to have been two footsteps, one of a woman (because it seemed to be high heeled shoes) and the other a man's. Just ahead, she noticed a knife on the ground. The blond Detective approached it cautiously and stared at it, fighting the urge to pick it up. It was a simple house knife, as she noticed with a black handle. With her keen eyes, just at the sharp side of the knife, she noticed trickles of blood.   
  
Quickly reaching for her radio once more, Victoria pressed her lips against it and said, "This is Detective Converse again, headquarters. I need someone to bring me a bag and a pair of stretched gloves, roger."  
  
"This is Lieutenant Hays, what have you got, Detective?" a deep voice spoke.  
  
Victoria looked down at the possible weapon. "I think we got ourselves a murder here, sir," the blond replied.   
  
  
  
  
  
*******************  
  
  
  
Eriol watched the sun go down. Night time was a better battle ground than day, so he wouldn't have to worry about people curiously staring at two men holding weird looking sticks in their hands. He and Kaho were standing in front of an unfamiliar building he has never seen before. The dark haired man looked at his companion beside him. "Where is this place?" he asked finally.   
  
Kaho didn't answer his question, instead, she pointed towards the top of the house. Eriol looked up. The windows were closed and there was a light shining inside, telling them someone was there.   
  
"They're there, Eriol, I know it."  
  
Eriol still didn't understand what she was talking about. "They?"  
  
Kaho looked at him and nodded. "Both Kei and Jiro."  
  
The dark haired man blinked. "What? How is that possible? Jiro is in Kei's body so how can they be BOTH in there?"  
  
Kaho frowned. Eriol stared at her curiously. There was something going on in the woman's head that he didn't understand. When they dated, Eriol never knew what went on in Kaho Mizuki's head, but all he cared about at that point was the beauty and the knowledge she possessed. He had always known that he was attracted to her because of her magic too, but he also knew that they had so much in common, that his attraction towards her quickly faded. It wasn't like he didn't love her. Dear God, he loved her, but Eriol hated it sometimes, because he knew that his love for her was just their magic attracting each other. Still, Eriol admired the strength in her. He would still be shattered if Kaho lost her husband in the hands of his Uncle. No matter how much he hated to admit it, Eriol still cared for her, but as a friend to a friend.  
  
"Eriol, do you trust me?" Kaho suddenly asked.  
  
"Of course," Eriol replied, nodding his head.  
  
"Then trust me this once. When we go in there, you can free Sakura, Syaoran and Keroberos, while I distract Kei."  
  
Eriol noticed the way she called Jiro, Kei, even though it wasn't Kei inside talking, but chose to remove that from his thoughts. "What will you do?"  
  
"I thought you trusted me?" She turned towards Eriol, her mouth lifting up into a forced grin. "Just trust me, okay? Tomoyo wishes for you to come back and I wish for Kei to come back. Even if I can't promise my own happiness, at least Tomoyo's and your happiness will still exist on this Earth. At least I will be with my husband."  
  
Eriol stared at her curiously. Before he could ask what she meant, Kaho was already heading towards the house. The dark haired boy followed her and they walked inside cautiously inside the dark and quiet apartment.  
  
  
  
  
  
GoodGurl: OOOOOOOOOhhhhh what did Kaho mean? Even though I can't stand the woman and would want her dead, I still have sympathy for her though...sometimes, but not all the time, k? XP And....yeah...... Victoria Converse thinks now that there was a murder? Eep! x_x What does this mean? Will Victoria Converse solve the case? And no...*ahem* to those who want her dead. I'd love to kill her off, but I need her in this story darlings, sorry! ^^; Don't hurt me if I have Jason wrapping Tomoyo in his arms, but that STILL doesn't mean anything. Personally, I like how Jason turned out in this story. He's actually the best character I have added than in all my other stories! You have to feel sorry for him, I mean he loves Tomoyo to death, but you all know that Tomoyo's heart WILL ALWAYS belong to Eriol! Hee hee! How would you feel if you love someone who loves someone else? Well, I think ALL of us has been in that situation before, ne? ;) 


	8. The World and Nothing Else

GoodGurl: Hi, sorry for making u guys wait! ^^; I decided to put off writing for a while, because I needed to take a break anyway. So, the last we heard of our dear Eriol and Tomoyo, was that they were reunited! Yeay! But don't celebrate yet, because they were separated...AGAIN! Eriol, along with Kaho are off to Kaho's apartment, knowing that Kei/Jiro would be der. And another surprising revalation is... Kei actually was willing for his Uncle to take over his body, because he would kill off his wife if he didn't. Eep! x_x Tomoyo is back at his mansion, waiting for his return and a little worried...So, what's next for our lovebirds? Read and find out! ^^ Oh yeah! Two or three chapters left! Almost done! ^^;  
  
  
  
Chapter 8 -The World and Nothing Else  
  
  
  
It was too dark.  
  
Too quiet.  
  
They walked down the hallway, glancing once and a while from right to left, getting ready for an ambush of some kind. Kaho led the way. Though it was just an apartment, the long hallway was spacey and seemed comfortable, but Eriol didn't feel comfortable at this moment. There was an aura of eerie silence in the air. Jiro could just be waiting around the corner.   
  
Suddenly, they heard muffled sounds in the corner. Eriol and Kaho got their magic ready. The brown haired woman glanced over her shoulder at the taller man and when he confirmed that he was ready, Kaho swiftly turned around the corner, aiming her magic bell right towards another door.   
  
Eriol stepped in behind her. "What's in there?" he whispered. He heard more muffled voices in there... very familiar voices.  
  
"It's the guest room." She stepped forward, cautiously placing a hand on the knob and twisted it as slowly as she could. Eriol, close beside her, stepped in at the same time as the woman. The moment the door opened in front of them, the two twisted their bodies towards the direction where an attacker might ambush them from, but found nothing but a bed. Eriol looked up towards the direction and found two sets of feet behind the bed. He recognized the pink shoes of Sakura Kinomoto and the black boots of Syaoran Li.   
  
"It's Sakura and Syaoran!" Eriol yelled. He ran forward, despite Kaho's warnings and approached his two friends quickly. He was relieved to find them unharmed. They were both tied side by side by a thick brown rope around each other's waist. At the sound of his footsteps, Syaoran was the first one to look up.  
  
"Hiragizawa!" Syaoran said, shocked beyond words. His eyes widened at his sight and the brown haired boy was trying to wiggle his way out of the tight ropes.  
  
"Eriol-kun!" Sakura spoke.  
  
Eriol placed a finger on his lips and shook his head. "Don't speak too loud. Jiro might hear us. We have to get you out of here."  
  
"We?" Syaoran asked, lifting up an eyebrow curiously.  
  
Ignoring his curiosity however, Eriol quickly untied the ropes from around them, magically releasing the two from the tight bond, which Syaoran was never able to do, which of course made him angrier than usual for not being able to untie it. Syaoran stood up quickly, then helped Sakura on her feet.   
  
"Eriol..." a voice called. Syaoran and Sakura turned their heads at the source of the voice and familiar brown haired woman. Eriol turned his head towards the woman. "Get them out of here, Eriol and I'm going to go the bedroom. I'm sure Kei will be waiting for me there."  
  
"No, I'm not leaving without you, Kaho. It's too dangerous for you to go alone and-" He paused when Kaho lifted up a hand to shut him up.  
  
"Eriol, I am asking you this as a friend. If Jiro knows you are here and I know that he does, you need all the magic you can get to defend yourself from him. Sakura may be strong, but she still needs to learn many more from her cards and her and Syaoran are no match for Jiro's powers." Kaho nodded her head towards the window behind them. Eriol, Sakura and Syaoran turned their heads to that direction. "You can get out of that window. I can sense no magic from there."  
  
Eriol nodded, agreeing. Indeed, he could sense no magic forcing them away from that window. "Probably, Jiro has not thought of keeping this one closed."  
  
"Then, you must flee from here. I'll take care of Jiro myself." She turned and started to leave, but Sakura's pleading voice stopped her by the doorway. "Mizuki-sensei!" Kaho turned around and stared back at her.  
  
"Mizuki-sensei! You mustn't do this alone! I can help you! I-" Sakura stopped in mid-sentence, when Syaoran's hand shut up.  
  
Kaho nodded at the shorter boy and smiled. "Thank you Syaoran." She glanced at her former student. "Sakura, there are just many things you have to understand. I may not be able to save Kei from Jiro, but I know at least that many of you will be coming home safely..." She turned her head towards Eriol. "I know you must be eager to return to Tomoyo, Eriol, that is why I am letting you go with Sakura and Syaoran. This is what fate has decided on me and I must go..." She stared hard into Eriol's eyes, telling him something, until he heard her voice inside his head.  
  
I already know this is my fate, Eriol... Even if I die, at least I will die with my husband in my arms.  
  
Without another glance, she turned once again and walked out of the room.  
  
Sakura looked at Eriol. "Aren't you going to stop her, Eriol-kun?"  
  
Eriol hesitated. He wanted to help her- wanted to stop fate of her impending doom. Kaho must have known already that she was going to die. She knew that all along that something like this was going to happen. The dark haired man took a step towards the door, wanting to stop her...but he stopped. "No, Sakura. We have to get out of here. We do as Kaho says."  
  
"What?" The dark haired man could hear the surprise in Sakura's voice.  
  
"So, you're just going to let her die? What kind of Magician are you? I thought that you can defeat, Jiro? This is your fight too, Eriol-kun!"  
  
Eriol looked at Sakura and frowned. It was HIS fight, but Kaho... Kaho decided this on her own. Even if he tries to stop her, Kaho will continue her quest... her quest to die so she can be with her husband. She knew that Kei will never be able to come back to her as normal as before...ever again. "She made this choice, Sakura. I can't stop her anymore." He turned his attention towards his cute ancestor and nodded. "Syaoran, Kerberos is still locked up inside that bathroom. Would you quickly get him for me?" Eriol went to the window and carefully unlocked it, then turned to Sakura. "I want you to get out now while we still can."  
  
Sakura hesitated for a moment, then took one quick glance towards Syaoran, who was stepping inside the bathroom. He came out a moment later, rather red faced, with Keroberos' sharp teeth gnawing at the boy's right hand. "Keroberos!" Sakura spoke, ignoring the thought that her boyfriend was being eaten.  
  
Keroberos let go of the boy's hand and ran to Sakura's side. "Sakura-sama!" The magical creature yelled, in his true form.  
  
Sakura smiled.   
  
"Keroberos, you must flee. Take Sakura with you and go through this window first," Eriol commanded.  
  
The lion-like creature turned his head at Sakura, curiously. The brown haired girl smiled and nodded, her eyes twinkling in trust. Keroberos nodded as well and spread his wings farther as Sakura jumped on his large back. She wrapped his arms around his neck, then got ready for Keroberos to start flying. The creature flapped his wings a couple of time, before jumping on the window sill. Keroberos dove head first through the opened window and towards the ground, gliding safely back to the soft earth. Eriol glanced at Syaoran. "All right, you're next."  
  
Syaoran eyed him suspiciously, then, to Eriol's surprise, lifted up a hand towards him. He blushed when he noticed the older boy's reaction to his gesture. The brown haired boy quickly turned away, embarrassed. "This is just a way of saying, thank you..."  
  
"For what?" Eriol asked, curiously.  
  
"Just shake it, all right, Hiragizawa?" Syaoran spoke, getting impatient.  
  
Without asking anymore, the taller teen shook the shorter boy's hand and watched as Syaoran jumped out of the window, landing safely on a whirlwind that Sakura cast to break his fall. Eriol quickly glanced behind him, back towards the door where Kaho left. Despite her protests, he DID want to help her. He couldn't let her fight alone.  
  
"Hey, Hiragizawa! What the hell are you doing standing there? Let's go!"  
  
Eriol looked down below at the three companions and nodded, taking another glance at the door. He took a deep breath, telling himself that no matter what he did to try to save her, Kaho knew too long already that she would eventually die and jumped out the window.   
  
Fate had its crazy inventions.  
  
He was falling now... towards the dark earth.  
  
Eriol quickly cast wind beneath him and allowed it to whirl around. It then twirled around him and he floated back down on earth. His feet could feel the soft ground beneath him. The dark haired teen nodded his head at the three and they ran towards the direction of the forest... back to the mansion where Tomoyo was waiting for them.  
  
  
  
*************************  
  
  
  
"Ah, I see you're here." He smirked and turned his whole body around from the table and was his smirk widened even more when a familiar woman approached him. "If it isn't my dear wife..."  
  
"I didn't come here for you, Jiro. I came here for my husband," Kaho replied, grasping her large bell around her palms.  
  
Jiro frowned, shaking his head. His eyes held that type of malice of an evil man who seemed to have been born evil in the first place. Kaho knew, even Eriol that this man was the reason their lives were turned upside down. He was also the actual descendant of Clow Reed, the heir to his throne up in the heavens. He was powerful, but not in a rich and pure way. He was powerful in his own evil scheme.  
  
The dark magic.  
  
From the evil witch that consumed his soul.  
  
Yet, this was not the witch she was looking at. The witch was long gone. Jiro was completely taken over the evil spirit that resided in him for these long years. Because of his greed for power and for the jealousy and hatred he held for Eriol, Jiro was no longer the kind man she knew him to be. And now...  
  
Now, he had taken over her husband's soul.  
  
His nephew.  
  
"I'm afraid he's busy at the moment," Jiro spoke, after a long silence. Kaho shook away her reverie and frowned, taking a risk of stepping closer towards her arch nemesis.  
  
"Kei... I know you're in there. Please come out, Kei. I need to talk to you."  
  
Jiro frowned, then...  
  
Kaho saw it. His face change from a malicious man...  
  
To a soft expression.  
  
"Kaho? What are you doing here?" Kaho's eyes suddenly turned to tears when she heard his REAL voice after days of not seeing him. Her husband was removing himself from the top of the table and was walking towards her, with that soft look in his eyes. His eyes gleamed in happiness when he saw her. "Kaho... what are you doing here?" he repeated.  
  
  
  
Kaho smiled, tears falling now. "I came here to bring you home with me, Kei." She held out a hand towards him. "Why don't you come home with me."  
  
"But... we ARE home," Kei replied.  
  
The woman shook her head. "No, we're not home. Our real home is back in Japan, Kei. Did you forget that? We only came here for a little vacation over the summer. Please come home with me."  
  
"NO!" Kei suddenly yelled. His eyes turned into slits. Without giving Kaho a chance to get away, the tall man rushed towards the unsuspecting woman and grasped his large hand around her neck, pushing her against the wall. "I know what you're trying to do, Kaho! You better stop that now, or I will snap your neck like a twig!"   
  
Kaho coughed, feeling her hands weakening around her magic bell. It fell on the floor with a loud 'thud!' Ignoring that, she wrapped her hands around his single, large hand and attempted to twist it away from her neck, but to no avail. "You wouldn't hurt your own wife, would you Kei?"  
  
"Shut up!" Jiro hissed. And in Kei's voice, the face said, "Of course I wouldn't hurt my own wife."  
  
"Are you *cough* going to *cough* let him do that to you, Kei? Let him *cough* kill your wife with your unborn *cough cough* inside her?" Kaho stared back into the man's blank eyes. He noticed them change again.  
  
Her husband began shaking his head and to Kaho's relief, he backed away, letting go of the woman's neck. "No... I won't let you do this to her! Stop, Uncle!" Kei began slapping his head as if in a mahor headache and continued to back up. "I thought we had a deal?"  
  
Kaho watched, coughing and rubbed her neck gently with her small fingers. She looked up, getting her color and her breathing back from the assault.  
  
"It's no deal if your own wife would betray you like this, Kei!" Jiro growled, taking a step towards his nephew.  
  
"No, stop it! My own wife would never betray me!" Kei yelped, backing away from his Uncle's voice.  
  
"She would trade your own happiness for the happiness of others! Is that what you want from your wife?" Jiro began pushing him with lies.   
  
Kaho gritted her teeth. "He's lying to you, Kei! Of course your happiness means more to me than anything else."  
  
"She's lying to you too, Kei!" Jiro continued. "Why else would she let Eriol and the others go without any of their help? She would rather die and not be with you, than be with you and live!"  
  
"You can fight this, Kei! I know you can! Why else would I be here? I'm here to save you!" Kaho declared, clenching her fists at her sides as she watched the intense fight of the two voices in Kei's body. "I'm here to save you, so I can be with you!"  
  
Kei shook his head violently. "It's impossible! You can't! You'll die!"  
  
"So what? Even if I do, I'm taking you with me, Kei so we can be together for eternity!"  
  
"SHUT UP!" Jiro roared. He jerked a single arm towards Kaho and shot up a fire. The woman dodged it quickly and the magic began to burn through the curtains behind her. No one cared however, because Jiro was too busy trying to get rid of the annoying woman standing there and Kaho was too busy trying to dodge his attacks. She quickly grabbed her bell and began shaking it to release her powers, but Jiro stopped her from doing so. Kaho yelped, feeling the sting of Jiro's fire in the back of her hands.   
  
The fire grew bigger around the curtains, halfway burning it through, yet none of them cared.  
  
"Why don't you hold still so I can kill you as painfully as possible!" He lifted up his arms in the air and fire began burning around his finger tips. He smirked, then fired it towards Kaho. This time, after many struggles, the fire burned through Kaho's left elbow. The woman yelped in pain, grabbing at her burnt arm with her free hand and backed away towards the wall. "There... much better!" Jiro made his way slowly towards her.  
  
"Stop it, Uncle!" The body paused right in front of her, then changed back into it's original voice host. Kei reached down and held out his hand towards her to take. "Kaho, I'm sorry."  
  
Kaho took his hand and stood up slowly. She felt her husband wrap his arms around her. "I've been selfish," he whispered in her ear. "All this time, I haven't tried to fight against my Uncle, because he threatened to kill you! You mean the world to me!"  
  
The woman closed her eyes, feeling the warmth of her husband's arms around her. She leaned closer and savored in the smell of his beauty. "But what about the world? Don't you care about the people?"  
  
The fire continued to burn and was now making its way through the walls.   
  
"I would rather have you alive, than live here in this planet without you," Kei replied.  
  
Kaho closed her eyes. She knew now. She knew the truth. She understood now why Kei was easily taken over by his Uncle. It wasn't the blood that resided in him. It was his own choice to have Jiro take his life away just for her sake.   
  
So that she could live.  
  
He would sacrifice everything... Even the whole world to be with her.  
  
Did she really want to be with him now?  
  
"Yes," she whispered, answering her own question. "But..." From behind her, Kaho produced a small, thin blade that she found from her own dresser drawer in the next room. It was the same blade she used to defend herself... the same blade that Eriol gave to her.   
  
The roof was falling now. The fire had consumed half of the room.  
  
Kaho closed her eyes as tears continued to flow down her lovely cheeks. "Kei... Please forgive me." Without hesitation, she thrust the blade through his heart. Kei gasped in surprise and attempted to back away to stare at the wound, but Kaho would not let him go. She wrapped her arms tightly around him and cried harder, burying her face in his chest. "I love you, Kei. I will always love you, no matter where we are..." She embraced him tighter, feeling Kei's blood soaking through her clothes.  
  
Kei's eyes began to water. His eyes were now a color of shock and surprise. But he understood now. He understood why she had to do it.   
  
It was for both of them.  
  
For both their happiness.  
  
And for everyone else's.  
  
The tall man wrapped a weak arm around his wife and returned the embrace, then leaned slightly to kiss her on the forehead. With his last few breaths, Kei whispered, "I love you too," in her ear, before closing his eyes to meet death.  
  
Kaho smiled, knowing that somewhere, Eriol and Tomoyo were in each other's embrace, just like them, though not as tragic as theirs. The world...it will be saved, she thought. "Thank you, Eriol," she whispered, before falling unconscious from the smoke that filled her lungs.  
  
Everything else now...  
  
Was blank.  
  
  
  
************************  
  
  
  
"Tomoyo?" The dark haired girl stirred, smiling at the sound of Eriol's voice calling out to her in her dream.   
  
"Eriol..." she mumbled. She saw herself in the field of flowers and ahead of her, she noticed him standing there, with his arms wide open. Tomoyo ran to him... to his arms and before she could embrace him, something black hovered above them and a very unpleasant looking face appeared behind Eriol. Tomoyo opened her mouth to call out to him, to warn him that Jiro was there, ready to kill him! But it was too late, Jiro had taken advantage of that and stabbed a dagger into his heart. Eriol's eyes widened in surprise and he fell on his knees in disbelief. "ERIOL!" she screamed, running towards him.  
  
"Tomoyo!" Eriol yelled back, but not in the dream anymore. Tomoyo suddenly found herself covered in darkness. She looked around frantically for him, but he was nowhere to be found. "Tomoyo," a voice spoke. Tomoyo recognized Eriol's voice.   
  
"Eriol! Where are you?"  
  
"Tomoyo!"  
  
  
  
"Eriol?"  
  
"Tomoyo!"  
  
Tomoyo gasped when a sudden blinding light flashed in front of her. She blocked her eyes with her arms and looked ahead. Eriol was there again, his back towards her, but he wasn't alone. Jiro was standing there in Kei's body, smirking and laughing. "You can't do anything anymore, Eriol! You're going to die!"  
  
"NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!" Tomoyo yelled.  
  
"Tomoyo! Please! Wake up!"  
  
The black haired girl opened her eyes. She was back where she was. Back to the living room where she was resting. She blinked a couple of times, adjusting her eyes to the darkness around her and looked up. She gasped when she noticed who was sitting there beside her. "Eriol? ERIOL!" Tomoyo sat up quickly and wrapped her arms around his neck. Tears flowed down her eyes in happiness. Was she dreaming? Was he really here? Alive? "I... I dreamt that you died Eriol... I thought you..." She bit her lip, trying to bite back her cries.  
  
Eriol closed his eyes and returned her embrace. He rubbed her back gently and leaned down to kiss her on the forehead. "Sssshhh, it's okay now, Tomoyo. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere," he whispered.  
  
Tomoyo leaned back to stare into his eyes. She put a hand on his face to see whether he was real and she smiled when she noticed that indeed he was! With that realization, she embraced him again with so much happiness in her heart. Then she remembered. She pulled back again and looked at him curiously. "Where is Sakura, Syaoran and Keroberos?"  
  
The dark haired male smiled and moved over to the side so she could see from behind him. Standing by the kitchen doorway, was Sakura and Syaoran. Keroberos was nowhere to be seen, probably arguing with Spinel about the cake he consumed yesterday. "Hi, Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura greeted.  
  
Tomoyo stood up, with Eriol's help and approached her two best friends slowly. She wrapped her arms around the two of them and smiled. "I'm glad you're both okay!"  
  
Sakura smiled, returning her embrace, while Syaoran stood there awkwardly, unsure of what to do. No other girl hugged him, other than Sakura. Then again, Tomoyo was at least an exception. "Of course we're okay!"  
  
A few seconds later, after a moment of silence, they broke from their embrace. As if on cue, Yue, Nakuru stepped through the kitchen to join the others in the living room. Jason was not far behind and the only thing that Tomoyo was worried about was the reaction the two of her favorite men towards each other. Her thoughts suddenly jumped towards Kaho... who was the only person missing. She thought Eriol went with her? Tomoyo glanced at Eriol and furrowed her eyebrows suspiciously. "Where is Mizuki-san, Eriol?"   
  
Eriol, Sakura and Syaoran looked at each other. Tomoyo waited patiently, until one of the three, which was Sakura answered. "She's... she's with Kei now."  
  
"But what about Jiro? You defeated him, didn't you, Eriol?"  
  
Eriol nodded, glad that he could tell somethin truthful to his beloved for once. "Yeah, he's gone now, so there's nothing for you to worry about." He looked up when Jason suddenly appeared by Tomoyo's side. Smiling, he held out a gentle hand towards the other man. "I'm sorry, we haven't really been properly introduced. My name is Eriol Hiragizawa."  
  
Jason shook his hand, nodding. "Yes, I know." He glanced at Tomoyo. "Tomoyo has told me a lot about you. My name is Jason Dunstan."  
  
Eriol nodded as well, taking the greeting and glanced back at Tomoyo. "Do you want him to keep his memories, Tomoyo?"  
  
Tomoyo's eyes suddenly went wide, confused. "What?"  
  
The tall teen glanced at Jason and frowned. "I'm afraid we can't allow an outsider to know everything about this. It can be your choice, sir or Tomoyo's since you've been close to her."  
  
Jason and Tomoyo blushed a beet red. So, Eriol knew all along, he thought. Of course he knew! He was a Magician after all. The older man nodded. "I understand."  
  
"You don't have to do this, Jason if you don't want to," Tomoyo spoke.  
  
Jason smiled at the pretty Japanese girl and shook his head. "Well, I don't really want to, but this whole thing is giving me a headache." He looked at Eriol. "Will this hurt me?"  
  
"For a while it will, but it will disappear in mere seconds," Eriol replied.   
  
"All right, go ahead."   
  
Eriol glanced at Tomoyo, who was getting worried for this older man now, but he wasn't jealous at all. He knew that Tomoyo and this man... were just friends. "One thing though, Jason. This type of magic, Memory Erase has not been done on a non magic person before. It could just erase everything from the time you met Tomoyo."  
  
Jason frowned, glancing at Tomoyo. His eyes kept on her for a few minutes, making the girl nervous, but he just turned back towards the taller and younger teen and nodded. "Well, I'm just glad I got to meet your wonderful girl, Eriol. At least you wouldn't have me to bother you anymore."  
  
The tall teen blinked in surprise.  
  
The older man laughed. "I think it is better off." He looked back at Tomoyo. "I know that someone out there will be waiting for me to love!" Jason then jerked his head back at Eriol, now in a serious expression. "I will have an oath though... if you by any way hurt Tomoyo, I will personally hunt you down!"  
  
A large drop of sweat fell at the back of Eriol's head nervously. "Of course," he replied.  
  
"Well, then... go ahead, Hiragizawa. Erase my memories now." Jason sat down on one of the dining room chairs and faced the taller man.  
  
Eriol nodded. He approached him and placed a hand on his head, then closed his eyes. "Jason Dunstan, with my powers I shall erase everything you saw about magic. You will continue living with your life and you will now move on, without the knowledge of everything you witnessed yesterday."  
  
Light flashed in Tomoyo's eyes, which surrounded both men in the dining room. The next thing she knew was that she was standing there, with Eriol backing away from the older man and Jason standing up. His eyes were now totally blank, then it started to blink. Jason looked around nervously. "Wh-where am I?" Nakuru and Yue changed into their false forms and watched Jason eyeing the young man standing in front of him. "Who are you?"  
  
"You must have gone to the wrong party, sir," Eriol replied in his nice, sunny voice.  
  
"Oh... is that what happened? Hm... well, I better go now." He turned towards the door, but stopped when he noticed Tomoyo standing there. A wave of familiarity formed in Jason's eyes. "Do I...know you?"  
  
Tomoyo shook her head. "I don't think so. I haven't met you before."  
  
Jason nodded. "Oh... I see. Sorry for the intrusion then. I'll go now. Ciao!" With that said, he turned and left. Tomoyo somewhat felt relieved that he wouldn't remember anything, but part of her felt sad to leave behind her first best friend ever since she came to England.   
  
"Tomoyo?"  
  
The dark haired girl looked up and noticed Eriol standing there. "Eriol..." she replied, approaching him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her head against his chest. "Is it over now?"  
  
Eriol nodded, wrapping his own arms around her small body, closing his eyes. "Yes. It's all over now. No one will be able to open the Black Book anymore. Sakura, Syaoran, Keroberos, Spinel-sun, Nakuru, Yue and I have put a very powerful field around it so no one will be able to take it from this mansion."  
  
Tomoyo smiled at that thought and sighed.   
  
She was happy.  
  
Everyone was happy.  
  
And it was all over now.  
  
  
  
GoodGurl: Stay tuned for the next chapter: Victoria Converse makes another appearance at Eriol's mansion and it's not looking too pretty when she brings a....warrant? What's this? x_x 


	9. Life Anew

Note: Hi all! Sorry for making you wait! ^^; I was trying to give myself a break from all that updating! Heh heh, anyways, we last left off with...*gasp* Kaho dying along with her husband and of course Jiro is defeated. Once again, Eriol and Tomoyo are reunited so....what happened to Victoria Converse you ask? o.O Well, here is the chapter where you find out!  
  
  
  
Chapter 9 - Life Anew  
  
  
  
"Okasan, please don't yell. I..." She paused, moving the phone a little bit away from her ear as she allowed her mother to 'speak her mind.' She was in the middle of telling her mother where she has been these last few days, apologizing at least three times now, but her mother would always cut in, saying things like how 'she told her so' and how frightened she was for her life. Of course, Tomoyo Daidouji left out the part where she was kidnapped in the cab by a Jiro who pretended to be the driver, instead, she jumped to the part where she got herself lost in the big city of London. She eventually called Eriol, asking him to pick her up from a hotel. "A little lie couldn't hurt," she whispered to the tall man standing behind her. He understood, nodding his head. Eriol lifted both his hands and rested them on her shoulders and began to massage her nervousness away from her body. Tomoyo relaxed in his touch. It was such a wonderful feeling to be with him again.  
  
"Tomoyo, I want you to return here immediately!" her mother's stern voice boomed from the other line.   
  
Eriol of course heard that one. He watched as Tomoyo frowned in disappointment. She lowered her voice a little and began to respond to her mother in a gentle tone. "Mother, please don't do this. It has been a while since I have been with Eriol. I said I would spend my whole summer here in England and I'm not about to go back there and ruin myself a good vacation."  
  
"You are still eighteen, young lady! When I say you come home, you come home! I will be calling a cab for you to take to the airport."  
  
"Mother..." She stopped in mid-sentence when she felt someone's hand tapping her on the shoulder. Tomoyo glanced over her shoulder and noticed Eriol gesturing for her to hand him the phone. Immediately, she obeyed, handing it to him.   
  
Eriol pressed the phone close to his ear and cleared his throat. "Hello, Daidouji-san?" He heard silence on the other line, but was relieved when Sonomi spoke again. "Hello, Hiragizawa-san."  
  
"I know you must have been frightened when Tomoyo went missing for these last couple of days. But please don't be alarmed about this. She is here with me now and is safe and unharmed. You should reconsider the decision to bring her home, because I want to spend my whole summer with her."  
  
"I understand you wish this, Hiragizawa-san, but..." He heard her sigh and Eriol knew she was thinking this. After a couple of seconds, she spoke again, "All right. Please take care of her, Hiragizawa-san. She is my only daughter and-"  
  
"And I won't let anything happen to her." Eriol glanced at Tomoyo and smiled. "I will die first if anything did."  
  
Hearing this, Tomoyo did not return his smile. Instead, she frowned and folded her arms across her chest worriedly.   
  
"Well, okay. I guess that's all right. Can I talk to her again please?"  
  
Eriol nodded. "Of course." He handed the phone back to Tomoyo.   
  
"Hello, okasan."  
  
"Hello, anata. You can stay, but please do be careful...I love you."  
  
Tomoyo smiled. "I love you too, okasan. I will be careful."  
  
"All right. Have fun! Ja ne!"   
  
"Arigatou, okasan! Ja ne!" Tomoyo heard the other phone click and she herself did the same, putting the phone back on its receiver. She turned to look at Eriol, remembering what he said to her mother before and felt herself frown. She was about to open her mouth to say something, but closed it back again, unsure of how to respond to those words he said.   
  
Eriol knew it. He approached her and put his arms around her, kissing the top of her head. "You will never lose me, Tomoyo. Not in a million years." He embraced her tightly and Tomoyo made herself comfortable, putting her face at the crook of his neck to smell his sweet smelling cologne. She smiled, wrapping her own tiny arms around the tall man and buried herself more into his smell.  
  
However, their sweet serenity was interrupted when they heard the doorbell ring.   
  
"I'll get it!" Nakuru's voice squeaked through the hallway. Tomoyo and Eriol heard Nakuru's footsteps as she made her way to the entrance and heard the door opening. "Master, it's the Detective."   
  
The couple broke from their embrace and peered at the person standing there, blocked by Nakuru's tall form. Eriol, being tall himself, looked above Nakuru's shoulder and immediately recognized Victoria Converse.  
  
"Oh, it's her," Eriol whispered.  
  
Tomoyo glanced him curiously. "Who?"  
  
Eriol looked at her and grabbed her hand. "I think she'd want to talk to you." Without another word, he dragged the confused girl with him towards the front door. Nakuru stepped aside, letting her master and her 'girlfriend' meet the medium height detective. Eriol was the first one to speak as Nakuru watched on. "Hello, Detective. I'm glad you see here again." He pulled Tomoyo beside him gently.   
  
Victoria's eyes suddenly strayed towards a familiar girl standing beside the handsome boy. "You are..."  
  
"She's Tomoyo. The girl you were looking for."  
  
The blond stared at Eriol curiously. "And... What?" What was going on here? Wasn't she missing?  
  
"Why were you looking for me?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
The Detective stared at her for a moment, wondering if this was a dream, or just her imagination, but as she blinked a couple of times, she knew she wasn't feeling any of those things. She was indeed awake and was indeed sane. Realizing that she has been staring at the girl, a bit scaring her, Victoria cleared her throat and nodded. "Yes, I was actually. Your...er...mother called, reporting to our department here that her daughter, who traveled from Japan went missing immediately after she was suppose to land."  
  
Tomoyo glanced at Eriol, wondering whether this was true and she got a nod from him. "Well, Detective, I think it's time we explain everything to you. You see, my mother gets nervous and very upset when I don't call her, when I was suppose to. I was too scared looking for Eriol's place that I didn't have the time to call her and tell her I was lost. The cab that I was in, took off with the luggage and my money, so I spent those days looking for a place to stay and a phone I could use to call Eriol, but in those days, there was no such luck."  
  
Victoria nodded. "I see." She took her attention towards the tall young man. "I apologize earlier, Mr. Hiragizawa for interrogating you. In these parts, many girls go missing and I am usually put in the case to investigate and to find out the assholes that rip them from their lives." She then put her eyes back to Tomoyo. "You be careful around these parts, Tomoyo. Make sure you have your boyfriend here to keep you company at all times."  
  
Eriol nodded. "Of course."  
  
Suddenly, they heard something hissing in the background and a voice, saying the Detective's name a couple of times through her radio. Victoria excused herself and unhooked her expensive walkie talkie and began speaking through it. "This is Detective Converse, what do you have for me?" She listened as Eriol and Tomoyo watched on. "Yes, sir. I have found the missing girl, but she is found now. She's back where she belongs. A new assignment? Of course." After a couple of minutes, she clicked it off and nodded towards the couple. "Thank you for your explanations, Tomoyo. I wish you and Mr. Hiragizawa..." Victoria looked at Eriol. "A happy life together." She gave them a rare smile. "I have been assigned to a different post now. See you later."  
  
Both Eriol and Tomoyo nodded, watching as she stepped inside her car and drove off. "You are just a little liar, aren't you, Tomoyo?" Eriol asked, putting an arm around her shoulder.  
  
Tomoyo punched him playfully in the arm and laughed. "Well, this little liar will be going on a date with you tonight you know!" She winked at him and gave him a soft kiss on the lips.   
  
"Does this mean you WILL go on a date with me?" Eriol asked, pretending to gasp.  
  
"Duh!" She suddenly stopped laughing as she stared into his dark eyes. "Does this mean what I think it means? Are we really... an item?"  
  
Eriol shrugged. "If you put it that way, sure!" He smiled when Tomoyo pouted playfully, but he wrapped his arms around her and kissed the tip of her nose. "Only if you let me."  
  
Tomoyo smiled and nodded. "Of course..." she whispered.  
  
  
  
***************  
  
  
  
The drive to Maples Creek apartment was a short one, at least twenty minutes than most places she had to drive to. Victoria Converse parked her car on the side of the street, opposite to where the apartment was situated in. There was a single ambulance, two fire trucks, one police car and far too many spectators on the scene. The firemen had already put out the fire, as Victoria noticed, since there was no longer smoke coming out of the third floor apartment room. The blond Detective made her way down to the first class policeman standing by the doorway, talking to an elderly woman with white hair.   
  
"What's up, Harvett?" Converse questioned, approaching the twenty-five year old cop, James Harvett. "The Chief asked me to come here and check this out. What's the report?" The brown haired man glanced at her and nodded at the white haired woman, then dismissed the older woman gently with his soft voice.   
  
James turned his eyes towards the high ranking Lieutenant and nodded towards a room now filled with dark charcoal. "I think you should check this out, Lieutenant." With those words, he led the way to the third floor apartment. Victoria followed him curiously, the smell of smoke now filling her nostrils. It looks as though the whole building was on fire. After climbing a flight of stairs, they were now standing in front of room 205, with its door knocked down from the melted hinges. James paused by the doorway as he let the older cop take a look at the damage done. Victoria stepped inside and examined everything around her. There was nothing left from the fire, except a very well preserved couple laying on the floor, with their arms around each other. It was odd, because their skins were not burned so badly unlike the surroundings. Everything was melted, except for themselves. Victoria found an odd looking bell, which she noticed, used to be made of pure gold, in the palm of the woman's hands. Considering the safety of their bodies from the fire, the two were lifeless. There was no signs of life breathing from their lungs. "They must have inhaled so much smoke that they died," she heard James say. She couldn't argue with that. Fire or not, smoke was the worse kind to be trapped in. Victoria looked around for any other signs of life, but if there were, they would have been taken to the hospital. "Are these the only two present in this room?" She looked at Harvett, who nodded in response.   
  
"It's possible it was arson, but there was no sign of matches or electrical wiring present to confirm that theory. It's quite odd actually, even those bodies there. I mean I also found this..." Victoria looked up. Inside a large ziploc bag James was carrying, there was a sharp, thin knife with blood dripping from the side. The blond took it from his hand gently and scanned the item inside. As she did this, James went on. "This was jabbed through the man's heart, but as I looked further, it seemed he did not make any attempts to struggle from the attack. Another thing..." He paused, making the blond Detective look up. "I found the knife inside the woman's hands as if she stabbed him."  
  
Victoria nodded and glanced back at the two bodies. "Thank you, Harvett. You may go now. We'll have the crime scene unit take care of this job. There is nothing else we can do here."  
  
James nodded and led the way out once again. Victoria followed him, but paused just outside the hallway when she heard something. "What is it, Lieutenant?" Victoria did not respond, instead she went back inside the room and looked around. Did she hear right? Did she just hear an infant crying? "Lieutenant?" Victoria followed the noise, walking across the main room, pass the dead bodies and made her way towards the bedroom. To her shock, on top of the burnt bed, a baby laid squirming, crying wildly for his or her mother. She heard a gasp from behind and knew right away that it was the young cop.   
  
"A baby?" James asked, glancing at the blond woman beside him.  
  
Victoria didn't say anything. She walked towards the child and stared at it for a while. The child was beautiful, despite the dark coloring around his cheeks of what seemed like from charcoal. The blond immediately noticed that he was a boy, smelling of smoke from the fire. It stopped crying as she came into his view and began smiling, reaching out his tiny hands into the air towards her. "Warn the paramedics. This baby needs to be examined." She stared into his bright chocolate eyes and tiny dark strands of hair that slightly covered it.  
  
James nodded silently and left the building to fetch the paramedics. Without thinking, Victoria picked up the baby in her arms and began rocking him back and forth. The baby had stopped crying and was actually laughing in excitement. When he was secured in her arms, she turned and made her out of the building, towards the ambulance to be examined for any injuries or sickness.  
  
  
  
***********************  
  
  
  
"He's going to be all right now," he said as she listened. She didn't know why she was here. She didn't need to be. But for some reason, she was attached to him, attached to those brilliant brown eyes and frighteningly adorable dark locks. For a single woman, it was quite natural. But being thirty one and having no child... that was just sad. Victoria laughed at that thought mentally, but it was suddenly interrupted when the Doctor's voice spoke again. "So, do you want me to call an orphanage to have him picked up or should I leave him to you, Lieutenant?" Victoria looked up at the middle aged man dressed in a lab coat and turned her attention back towards the crib the baby was in. She thought about it for a minute. Did she really want this kid? She didn't need a baby. She had a job that required dangerous situations. Would she really want the child to be in that path? Without thinking... Victoria took a deep breath and nodded. "I'll take him home with me."  
  
The Doctor nodded, quite satisfied with her decision. "All right. He'll be with you in a short while. I'll have the nurse bring him to you."   
  
"Thank you, Doctor," Victoria replied.   
  
The bald man wrapped his stethoscope around his neck, patting Victoria's back gently and left without another word. Victoria turned her attention back towards the young baby and watched him sleep.   
  
Was this really a good decision? she thought. "I'll never know..." Victoria spoke out loud. For the time being, she'll have to live with it for a while. Maybe something good will come of it.  
  
  
  
GoodGurl: Hm........So that whole chapter was mostly about Victoria and hey...you wonder...who is dat baby???? It must be obvious, but how did he survive the fire? How come Kaho and Kei's body were perserved so well???? So many questions which you have find out the answer, from the upcoming sequel!!!! Yeay! It's been great writing this! Hope to see you on the next story! Oh yeah, one last chapter after this. Just a little prologue from the first chapter of......______. Well, okay I don't have a title yet, but once you finish reading the prologue, please please pleas help me with the title! ^^; Onegai? 


	10. Akina and Jesse

Note: Heh heh, well I haven't really thought about what exactly to call my next story after the sequel, which I know is probably called...trilogy right? I dunno. Anyways, here's a little taste of the prologue to the upcoming story...the Jiro Saga! LOL! I like dat! ;) Well, okay it's sort of an epilogue for this story, but more of an prologue too...get it? Well, whatever, here it is anyways! ^^   
  
  
  
Chapter 10 - Akina and Jesse   
  
  
  
What did men feel about this? What did they feel when they first heard that their wives' water had broke after nine months of waiting? For all he knew, it could be the same thing he was feeling right now...   
  
Fear, anxiety, happiness.   
  
Those were the primary things Eriol Hiragizawa was feeling right now as he ran down the hallway of the Lansbury hospital. He passed by nurses, rooms with sickly patients inside and other Doctors who were going the other way because of certain emergencies. Ahead, just at the end of the hall, was a door, where Sakura, Syaoran and their two year old daughter were waiting. The little girl's tiny hands were grasped tightly around her mother's as she watched the tall, familiar looking man approaching.   
  
"Eriol!" Sakura called. She noticed the twenty three year old man turning another year in two weeks with a look of worry. His hair was disheveled, while the black tie around his neck hung loosely around his shirt collar; the white collar was unbuttoned at the very top and his glasses were almost ready to fall off of his nose. The brown haired woman noticed him immediately straightening his glasses.   
  
The dark haired man peeked over her shoulders. "Is she in there?" he asked.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran both nodded (Syaoran being silent). Eriol glanced at their young daughter, Eiko and patted the top of her head before opening the door to the room where Tomoyo had gone inside. He was not surprised, however when he heard Tomoyo's soft cries of pain from across the room and was not surprised when one slipper managed to make contact with his head. Eriol winced and looked at Tomoyo, who was staring at him...no, make that, GLARING at him with her deep, purplish eyes.   
  
"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!?" she screamed, grinding the top of her teeth against the bottom once. She grasped her hands tightly around the bed sheets and moaned much louder again.   
  
"Breathe," another voice spoke. Eriol glanced at a female Doctor looking in between her legs that were spread apart in front of her.   
  
"I apologize, my dear.. I-"  
  
"I DON'T NEED YOUR EXCUSES! JUST COME HERE!" Tomoyo hissed, patting a spot beside her harshly.   
  
Eriol ran to her side and kissed the top of her forehead, taking the chance to take one of her hands into his and squeezing it gently, which she squeezed much harder than he expected. The dark haired man yelped at Tomoyo's strength, but managed to keep a straight face. He could hear Tomoyo mumbling, 'Please get it out, please get it out!'   
  
"You'll have to calm down, Mrs. Hiragizawa. Please, calm down..." the Doctor pleaded. But Tomoyo continued to growl, mumbling for it to come out repeatedly. Eriol sighed, gently placing a hand against her forehead and closed his eyes. Immediately, Tomoyo calmed down. The Doctor, realizing that the noise had toned down a bit from the strong, small woman, looked up to see Eriol nodding towards her. She was a bit confused at what happened, but continued to assist her with the labor. "Okay, Tomoyo, your baby is almost out. I want you to push as hard as you can, okay?"  
  
Tomoyo nodded obediently and even though she felt relaxed for a while, it still hurt like hell. How do women go through this process and lived to tell about it? With one last power, the young woman gripped her hands even tighter around the bed sheet and around Eriol's large ones, which almost made tears fall from his eyes...almost... Tomoyo pushed, gritting her teeth even more as she felt one final, yet seething pain in between her legs. Seconds, later, a small sound appeared from underneath her. Sweat poured quickly from the sides of Tomoyo's face and she collapsed back down against the pillow...tired from the hard labor for almost three long hours...most of which Eriol had missed, but she was glad he made it anyway. It was better than him not being there for the birth of their child.   
  
Eriol looked up at the sound of their baby crying. He watched the Doctor take a cloth from the side and wiping the blood from the small body, while at the same time, cutting the umbilical chord attached to Tomoyo. "You have a beautiful daughter here," the female Doctor spoke, smiling up at them. She stood up, cradling the baby in her arms and handed the baby gently to Tomoyo, who thanked her in a hushed whisper.   
  
"A daughter," the dark haired man whispered, taking a deep breath. Eriol kissed the top of his wife's forehead and stared at the baby in Tomoyo's arms. She was beautiful, a combination of his hair color and her mother's. Her eyes were still closed, still getting used to the new world around her. Tomoyo looked up and smiled, leaning forward to kiss her husband on the lips.   
  
"I've thought of a name for her," she whispered.  
  
The husband nodded, leaning his head closer to her and playing with their new baby's little tiny fingers. Compared to him, his hands could completely wrap itself around both her tiny hands. That's when she opened her eyes, seeing the world for the first time in her new life, slowly and stared straight towards the strange man smiling at her. Eriol noticed that her eyes were much like his, except much lighter. She had the beauty of her mother indeed, with her really tiny, curly strands of dark hair framing her chubby face. "What's her name?" Eriol finally asked, leaning towards their daughter and kissing her little tiny cheek.   
  
"Akina..." Tomoyo replied, softly.  
  
The dark haired man nodded. Akina Hiragizawa. It was a beautiful name...simple, yet elegant for their daughter. Akina was the flower that represented strenght and beauty... a white flower that bloomed every winter and would return every fall to make the world beautiful with its white petals. "Akina's a beautiful name for her," Eriol whispered back. He smiled, gently grasping her tiny hands as they reached out to curiously touch him. "Hello, Akina," he greeted, kissing the tips of her little fingers.  
  
Akina did not answer, instead, she stretched and yawned, before sleeping back into her mother's arms. Eriol chuckled at the utter cuteness of it all for such a simple little gesture. Tomoyo giggled too and she reached with her gentle hands to caress Akina's baby cheek. She turned her head back towards Eriol and nodded to the direction of the baby. "Would you like to hold her?"  
  
Eriol smiled and nodded, leaning down towards his wife. He scooped her up in his arms gently and began cradling her there. He stared at Akina...a flower blooming at the perfect combination of sun and rain. Akina...the beautiful creation of himself and Tomoyo.  
  
It was also the same flower's name that he gave to her on their first 'official' date, delivered straight from Japan, because, other than Sakura blossoms, Tomoyo's other favorite flower was indeed, Akina.   
  
Eriol stared at their baby's small form and felt heavy drops of tears fall from his eyes. He didn't know why he was crying, but all he knew that it was definitely tears of happiness.  
  
This was the reason he still existed here on earth...  
  
To make a new life and to take care of that new life until he died.  
  
He had been staring at their baby for a while, that he hadn't realized that his wife had fallen asleep from the long hours of labor. Eriol smiled, leaning down slowly to kiss Tomoyo softly on the lips.   
  
Eriol heard a gentle knock on the door. Eriol looked up at the sound of footsteps making their way inside. Sakura was the only one who went in and Eriol figured only a few people were allowed inside a room, in order to keep the patient from feeling aggravated. Syaoran and their daughter, Eiko chose to stay outside to let Tomoyo's best friend inside instead. "Hello, Sakura," Eriol greeted with his smile still plastered on his face.  
  
Sakura approached him and smiled at the sight of their new baby girl. "Kawaii!" the brown haired woman squealed. Eriol lifted up his fingers against his lips and nodded his head towards the sleeping Tomoyo. Sakura nodded and looked back down at the baby in the man's arms. "What is her name, Eriol?"  
  
"Akina," Eriol replied proudly. "Tomoyo chose it and I think it's quite beautiful."  
  
The brown haired woman nodded, smiling back. "It is quite beautiful. How is she?" she asked, indicating Tomoyo's sleeping form on the bed beside Eriol.   
  
Eriol nodded. "She'll be just fine. She was just tired from all that work she had to be put through. I may not understand who women feel when they give birth, but this I know...that it's VERY painful!" He glanced at his right hand that was nearly crushed from Tomoyo's hard grip and winced when he realized it was now colored in purple.   
  
Sakura laughed. "Yes it definitely is!" she retorted, touching the soft rounds of her stomach. Eriol nodded, almost forgetting that the Clow Mistress was pregnant once again with her and Syaoran's second child. She was due in five months.   
  
They heard a second knock on the door and a young blond nurse came bouncing in, smiling. "I have to take her in now so Doctor Warner can examine her and make sure nothing's wrong. Is that all right with you, sir?"   
  
Eriol nodded. "Of course." He handed the sleeping baby to the nurse and watched as she gently disappeared with Akina behind the now closed door. Sakura looked at him and suddenly embraced him. "Congratulations, Eriol-kun!"  
  
Eriol embraced her back. "Thank you," he whispered. He glanced behind him at Tomoyo, then went back to her side, gently taking her hands in his and squeezing it just slightly, because his right hand was still bruised.   
  
"If you need anything, Eriol, Syaoran and I will be down at the cafeteria."  
  
The dark haired man nodded. "All right. Thank you again, Sakura."  
  
The brown haired woman nodded and left the room. If it wasn't for her, then Tomoyo could have given birth inside a supermarket somewhere. Sakura had luckily come by with her husband and daughter for a little short visit from China for the Spring and ended up finding the pregnant woman on the floor, water dripping from between her legs. She was immediately rushed to the hospital with a rather nervous Syaoran. She explained to Eriol, that even with the birth of their daughter, Eiko, her husband was a nervous wreck. Syaoran did not like being in the same room with a woman getting ready to give birth. That thought made Eriol laugh as he leaned his back against the wall, next to his wife and laid there until he fell asleep completely.   
  
He would have to be off work for a few months to take care of Akina, but that thought didn't bother him. It was even wonderful to spend time with his daughter, helping Tomoyo with her, rather than being in a room full of angsty teenagers.  
  
  
  
*************************  
  
  
  
"Congratulations, Hiragizawa!" Frank Conelly of the English department shook Eriol's hand and smiled. He was one of the nicest teachers in Lansbury Secondary, only second to Dana Miles, who was so nice that she even volunteered to teach Eriol's class for a while until he returned from his maternity leave. Eriol, however, refused that idea, because Dana Miles was pregnant and was due soon as well with her first child. It was even difficult for a single, twenty five year old mother to work and take care of her baby at the same time. Eriol decided to turn her charms towards the outgoing substitute teacher, Robert "Robby" Freeman, whom all the students, especially the girls adored. Robert was the second best choice on his list, because no one else could be more right than Freeman. He was the youngest out of all the teachers, even younger than Eriol at twenty one and even though he was just a substitute teacher, he was qualified to be a full time teacher for a few months. The dark haired man immediately approached the head of the school board about his decision, having to prove Robert's excellent teaching skills by telling them some past lessons Eriol remembered seeing him do, such as Math and Social Studies.  
  
"Thank you, Frank," he replied, shaking himself away from his trance and taking a sip of his morning coffee.   
  
"So, when are you leaving, Eriol?" a familiar voice spoke from the doorway. Both men looked up at the sound and noticed Robert Freeman stepping inside the room with his usual, 'happy go-lucky' attitude. Just as Eriol suspected, the tall man poured some of his own coffee from his own mug and sipped it dry in twenty seconds. Eriol can never understand how he does it. If Robert was a magician, he would be using magic by now just to fool the audience.   
  
"I'm leaving tomorrow. I'm going to pick up Tomoyo and Akina up from the hospital."  
  
"Akina? That's a cute name!" Dana said, clasping her hands in front of her like a child. "It's Japanese right?"  
  
Eriol nodded at the most obvious question. "Yeah, it's my wife's favorite flower from Japan so we decided to name her that."  
  
After school, he was glad to have left the building without any regrets. The students and the teachers had told him he was going to be missed terribly and that no one could ever replace him. The twenty-three year old teacher packed up his things-- books, pencils, notes...anything that would remind him of the school he was going to miss for a few months, stuffing them inside the typical square box he was provided and looked around his classroom for the last time. He left quietly through the halls and into the quiet afternoon of London. Spring was in full bloom as he noticed beautiful flowers making beautiful decor on the grass, just in front of the school. Eriol went to his car and placed the box full of his stuff at the back and hopped inside.   
  
Then, after making himself comfortable inside the BMW, he stopped just in time to see someone very familiar just walking on the other side of the street. She was a woman, maybe in her mid thirties, with short blond hair, holding a four year old's hand. The woman seemed to have noticed him watching her as she turned his way. Eriol immediately recognized Victoria Converse, the Detective he encountered five years ago. She, too must have recognized him, because she smiled and nodded her head slightly to acknowledge his presence. Eriol nodded back, glancing quickly at the little boy she was holding hands with. He had the deepest chocolate eyes and very dark hair. He almost looks as if he was Japanese, or maybe he was dreaming.  
  
Removing that thought, Eriol closed the door to his side and drove off, putting his mind back to his wife and his new daughter...  
  
Akina.  
  
  
  
***********************  
  
  
  
"There will never be an end to this..." a voice spoke.   
  
A little boy whimpered. Where was this voice coming from? He was scared. He wanted the voice to leave him alone. But it wouldn't. It wouldn't stop haunting him. "Mommy..." he whispered, sniffling in sadness. He tossed and turned, whimpering his mother's name once in a while when the voice grew louder and forceful.   
  
The door silently opened. Victoria approached her son carefully and sat down beside his shivering form. She lifted him up slowly and turned him around to face her, then wrapped her arms around the little boy. Victoria rubbed her son's back and said," Shhhh, it's going to be all right, Jesse. There, there."  
  
Jesse looked up, his eyes so innocent and so young, full of sadness and fear. "Mommy... It's him again. It's him. He wants me to hurt someone."  
  
Victoria hugged him tightly and closed her eyes. "No one will let you do that. I won't let them," she whispered in his tiny ear.  
  
The young boy sniffed, wrapping his own tiny arms around his mother. "Promise?"  
  
The blond mother nodded. "I promise."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
GoodGurl: Hm.......interesting, ne? Heh heh, well you might have to wait much longer for the anticipating uh...sequel to this sequel! heh heh! It's going to get even betta....I hope! @_@ 


End file.
